Happily Ever After
by EmoScreamer
Summary: Bella and Edward met in College and fell in love. It's been nine years since they met and they have a son named Mason, see their life raising a 14 month old and living in a happy relationship. Rated M for lemons, please review.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to shrill cries. I went to the next room and saw that Mason was awake and probably wanted his mommy. I lifted him up and bounced him in my arms. He started to play with my locket and ended up putting it into his mouth.

"Do you like mommy's locket, baby?" I cooed to him, he was almost 14 months but he was extra shy, he hadn't spoken a word, but his cries were always extra loud. I walked downstairs and put him in his high chair before opening the fridge and getting out some bacon. He started to squeal when the front door slammed shut, Edward must be home. He walked straight into the kitchen and kissed Mason's forehead before putting down his work bag.

"Hi little guy," he said lifting up Mason. I giggled when Mason started to chew on his little fist. When he was seven months old he discovered his hands he was just sucking his fingers and looked at his hand wide eyed, like I said adorable.

I started to make the bacon and Edward put Mason back in his chair and stood behind me putting his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder.

He kissed my neck. I pressed into him and I heard Mason giggle.

"I'm so horny," I said seductively into Edward's ear thinking of sex positions.

"Why's mama horny?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and stared at Mason.

"Edward! He said his first words!" I yelled lifting up Mason from his seat and kissing his cheek forgetting what exactly his first words were… he squealed again and Edward took him from me and started to throw him into the air and catching him.

I took him from Edward, once he stopped playing with him, and took Mason upstairs. I took of his sleeping onesie and changed his diaper. I put him in cute little baby jeans and a shirt that said 'I'm part of daddy's team'. It was adorable.

I breastfed him and he looked straight into my eyes. I stroked his cheek and sat down on my bed. He unlatched after a while and tried to latch on again so I switched him to my other breast. He unlatched again.

I put him on my bed and got a shirt and some jean shorts out of the closet and changed while watching him, I was always too worried about him. Mason and I both had a doctor's appointment today. Edward owned a law firm with his best friend and brother in-law Jasper Whitlock and his brother Emmett Cullen. Jasper was married to Alice, Edward's sister, and Emmett was married to his high school sweetheart Rosalie Hale, she 7 months pregnant, it was her third baby. She had a daughter named Casey who was 3, and a son named Henry who was 7.

I took him and I went downstairs to eat my bacon. I finished eating and put my stiff in the dishwasher before going out to the car, we we're going to visit his parents today and then go to the doctor's appointment. I put Mason in his car seat and went to the passenger's seat.

"How was work?" I asked when we started to drive; we lived pretty close to his parent's house so it would take 10 min max.

"It was fine, I fired my assistant Tanya," he said looking at me. I blushed, I had always hated Tanya, she was blonde and she always stuffed her boobs in Edward's face. What a slut!

"It's not my fault she thinks you want to fuck her," I said sticking out my tongue. I looked at Mason and he was trying to stick his tongue out like me and ended up pulling his tongue with his hands and screaming loudly in glee.

Edward and I cracked up when he did. Mason started to jump up and down in his car seat, it looked so funny and I couldn't stop laughing. Edward gave me a weird look when I kept laughing and I stopped and frowned and crossed my arms and turned away. We finally got to his parents house, His mom was Esme and his dad was Carlisle.

I went to the back and lifted up Mason, he was getting heavy, and Edward could probably tell I was having a tough time. I put Mason down and held his hand while he walked; he learned to walk when he was 10 months old.

I opened the door and went to the living room. I lifted Mason up with a grunt and Edward gave me a disapproving look and took Mason from me. I tried to get him back but Edward half growled at me to stop picking him up.

"He's my son too, I can hold him If I want!" I whisper yelled at him.

"I can see that he's too heavy for you, I don't want anything to happen to you," he said quietly.

"That doesn't mean I can't hold him," I said sadly. Edward put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I love you," he said looking at me with sorry eyes.

"I don't care," I snapped at him. I tried to grab Mason but he held him away from me. I was getting very pissed.

"Fuck you, Edward" I hissed walking away from him.

I went to the kitchen where I knew Rosalie, Alice, and Esme would be.

"Hi," I said walking in, Rosalie looked huge right now, I wasn't going to tell her that though, she would probably start crying.

"Bells!" Rosalie yelled waddling to me and pulling me into a hug, me and Rose were best friends in college, Emmett was like my big brother since I was dating Edward back then and that's how they met.

"Edward's being a complete ass," I said rolling my eyes. "He said that I can't carry Mason because he's getting too heavy," I got so annoyed about it for some reason.

"What a bastard!" Rosalie said huffing, she was so cute sometimes.

Edward walked into the room and put Mason on the floor and held his hand, Mason was looking around and trying to walk at the same time, it didn't work out; he fell straight on his butt and started to cry. I lifted him up and he stopped crying after I kissed his cheek and started to tickle him. He was giggling loudly. He only had two teeth and looked so cute! The doctor said he was a late teether.

"Give him to me," Edward said reaching out his arms. I stuck my tongue out and held Mason closer to me.

Edward raised an eyebrow and gave me a playful glare. Mason just giggled and started to play with my necklace. I looked down at him and he put his hands on my neck and yawned before lying down on my chest.

I looked at his eyes and saw he was going to sleep, I gently rocked him in my arms and he fell asleep really fast.

Edward reached out for him again and I frowned at him and mouthed 'no'. I wasn't going to let him hold Mason until he apologized for being so mean to me. His phone rang so he went to the other room.

Edward walked back in and took my hand softly and dragged me to his old room. I sat down on his bed and put Mason in my lap and stroked his cheek. Edward sat in front of me.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked looking down at Mason before picking him up and lying down with Mason sleeping on his chest, I wanted to take a picture so badly.

"Why didn't you let me carry Mason?" I asked crossing my arms and staring into his eyes.

"Bella, that's why you're mad at me? Bells, I was worried, I didn't want either of you to get hurt and I could tell Mason was a little bit heavy for you," He said patting Mason's back gently.

"Well you could have told me that, now I feel like a total bitch," I said trying to act serious, we both started to laugh loudly. I shushed Edward when Mason started to wiggle and whimper.

"The doctor called and he said that your appointments are both going to be changed to tomorrow," Edward said with his eyes closed while he rubbed Mason's back.

I put my hands out and Edward put Mason in my arms. I lay him down in the middle of Edward and I. Edward put his arms around Mason and me and kissed my forehead and Mason's head.

Mason was already asleep, so I closed my eyes for a few minutes, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to feeling Mason's hands wandering my face, he pulled my nose and I opened my eyes wide and put both my pupils to the middle of my face, He started to scream and bounce up and down.

Edward ran into the room worriedly, Mason and I were both laughing like insane people.

"You two are crazy, but I love both of you anyways," Edward said kissing my cheek and picking up Mason. Mason started to shove his fingers into his mouth, I wanted to cuddle with Edward, and we haven't had sex in about two months.

Edward saw me looking at his hard on and he winked at me. I started to blush; I probably looked like a tomato. I really needed to get laid soon or else I would go crazy with the need for sex.

Edward took Mason and he came back after 5 minutes. He closed the door and pinned me down. I yelped and he started to kiss my neck.

"I gave Mason to my mom, she's taking him with her to visit Alice and Jasper at their house, we have time for me to fuck you," he said starting to grope my breasts, I arched my back towards him and he pulled off my shirt. I never wore a bra to sleep so I wasn't wearing one. Edward started to suck on my nipples and it felt so good.

He pulled off my shorts and panties and he started to rub my clit. I moaned and closed my eyes while he fingered my pussy. He started to suck on my clit a minute later and I moaned so loudly. He bit down on my clit and I came in his mouth.

He pulled me to him and kissed me, I could taste myself on him. Edward threw his pants and boxers off and I pulled his shirt over his head. He started to frantically kiss me. He groped my breasts and started to bite down on my nipples again, it felt so good.

I pushed him back against the bed and started to stroke his cock. I slowly licked the precum of his head and took all of him into my mouth. Edward hissed and grabbed my hair tightly and started to move my head.

He lead me in sucking hard on his cock and then he came straight down my throat, I loved the taste of him.

Edward pulled me up and he aligned his cock with my pussy and he growled lowly and slammed into me. I screamed out at the force of it, it felt amazing. He pounded into me like an animal and I loved every minute of it.

I came quickly the first time and he started to slow his thrusts and he came right after me. I felt like going to sleep now. Edward pulled out of me and I whimpered as I felt him leave me. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my neck. I sighed in content and leaned against his chest.

"I love you so much," I whispered into Edward's ear. I looked at the clock and saw that it had already been an hour, Esme and Mason would be home soon. I tried to get up but Edward just growled and grasped me in his arms tighter, he was a bit possessive.

"Edward, Mason is going to be home soon," I said quietly trying to get out of his arms again. He opened his eyes and lifted me up bridal style before he carried me to the bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked while setting me down on the counter, he continued to kiss my neck. I moaned and put my legs around Edward's waist.

"As much as I want this to go on, I think we should just wait until Mason is home," I said pulling away and looking at Edward, he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Later?" he asked innocently. I nodded and he gave me my favorite crooked grin of his. I giggled when he lifted me off the counter and held me while my arms were around his neck. He went into the walk in closet and put me down. I grabbed a blue lace bra and matching panties and my favorite skinny jeans and a light orange shirt.

I put the shirt on after I put my bra on and pulled my panties on. I was about to put my pants on but folded it and put it back in my closet before getting a mini skirt, it was going to be mighty fun to tease Edward.

When I walked out of the closet and Edward just stared and stared and stared. I giggled when he pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me.

"Do you want another baby?" Edward asked suddenly. I stopped kissing him completely and thought about it.

"I know that I want a lot more kids," I said starting to chew on my lip. Edward smiled at me and started to kiss me again, I pushed him away when I heard the door close and I walked quickly to the door. Mason and Esme were here. I took Mason from Esme and I bounced him in my arms.

"Hi baby," I said while Mason giggled, I really missed him. Edward sneaked up behind me and I leaned against him. He put his arms around my waist and looked at Mason over my shoulder while Mason played with my hair and earrings.

I went to the kitchen and put Mason in Edward's arms and started to make some cookies, Mason and Edward both loved them and usually stuffed themselves with them. I hoped it stayed this way for a while.

**So what do you think? Is it good, bad, or awesome! Please review, I hope for at least 20 reviews until I update the story again. Tell me if you think this story has potential. If you give me a good review I'll give you one of the cookie's Bella baked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 ½ Months Later**

I was making brownies and Mason was squealing in his highchair. He was watching me dance around the kitchen while I baked. I lifted him out of his highchair and put him level with the oven so he could see the brownies rising.

He started to yawn. I laid him against my chest and started to rock him. He started to go to sleep and the doorbell rang loudly. Mason woke up and started screaming. I tried to rock him and get him to calm down, it didn't work. I opened the door and saw that it was Rose. Her belly was huge and she was holding Henry and Casey's hands. I ushered her into the house. Mason was still crying and hiccupping. He was probably hungry.

I took a blanket from Mason's room and started to nurse him, I covered his head with the blanket and he fell asleep still nursing. I sat down on the couch with Rose. Henry and Casey were both on the floor and rolling and giggling like crazy.

"Why are you here?" I asked stroking Mason's back.

"Emmett is stressing me out! He's having a freaking business meeting in the house and he's crazy if he thinks I'm staying there while he drinks with them!" She started to rub her belly and she was huffing. She took off her jacket and Casey fell asleep on the floor and Henry was just sitting there looking bored.

Mason started to shift a little and I switched breasts and he latched on again. He pushed the blanket off of him and rested his hand on my chest. Rose started to giggle. I put the blanket over him except for on his face and his face started to scrunch up. He started to cry again.

"Calm down baby," I said stroking his cheek. He looked up at me and started to scream louder. I patted his butt, his diaper was fine. I got his pacifier from his nursery and put it in his mouth. He stopped crying.

He started to look around and he was kicking his legs while I held him. I started to tickle his feet and he giggled adorably and spit the pacifier out. I put it back in his mouth. He looked so much like Edward.

"Baby, are you sleepy?" I cooed to Mason while patting his back gently so he would fall asleep faster. His eyes were starting to close so I kissed his forehead and held him close to my body.

He yawned before falling asleep completely. Edward barged through the front door right after Mason went to sleep and Mason woke up again and started to cry. I groaned and tried to get Mason to fall asleep again before grabbing Edward's arm and dragging him to the bedroom.

"You woke up Mason again," I said giving Mason to Edward. Edward patted his back and rocked him. Mason fell asleep again and I took him back and held him while he slept.

"Sorry baby," Edward said kissing my forehead. I pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so tired today," I said lying down on the bed. Edward lay down next to me and I put Mason in the middle of us. He was making little sleeping sounds.

Edward picked him up and took him to his room. When Edward came back I was crying for no reason whatsoever.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicking. I just sniffled and cried some more. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"I don't know, I'm just being a little emotional," I said smiling at him. I wiped away my tears and kissed him.

"I love you Bella," Edward said sweetly. I got up and went to the kitchen. Edward followed me.

"I love you too," I said turning around to kiss him. He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him. I giggled when his hands started to trail down.

He gave me a crooked smile. I sat down on the counter and picked up Wuthering Heights. I was still an absolute fan of the book. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes when he saw I was reading again. I was such a bookworm.

"Edward, why do you stay at home with me so much?" I asked closing the book.

"Because I love you, and I want to take care of you and Mason." He declared smiling at me, his smiles made me feel so giddy.

"Ok…we need to start weaning Mason soon," I suddenly blurted out. Edward gave me a weird look.

"Why?" He asked turning to me.

"Because my boobs get really sore now days and he's getting old enough, he's already growing teeth." I said shrugging.

"It's up to you, you're the one who feeds him," Edward said shrugging back.

"Yeah; If we wean him now, you can feed him too," I said happily. When I gave birth Edward was always jealous that I got to feed Mason and he couldn't, and I always pointed out that he didn't have breasts.

"Yay," Edward said sarcastically before smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at his antics and got off the counter. Mason woke up and he was crying his eyes out.

I went to the living room and saw that Rose was watching T.V. and Henry and Casey were both sleeping on the floor.

"So Rose, do you want me to take them to the guest room?" I asked already picking up Casey and Henry. She just mumbled yes and went back to watching T.V. I put them in the guest room and tucked them in before walking back to the living room.

"So, what's up Rosie," I said sitting next to her while she rubbed her belly.

"Not much…Emmett has been obsessed with my belly for the past three months." She said chuckling.

"Edward was the same way when I was pregnant with Mason." I said smiling. I missed having his hands glued to my swollen belly.

"Are you going to have more kids?" She asked turning to me.

"Edward wants to have a lot of kids, so yes," I said pulling my legs up on the couch.

"Why don't we go over to Ali's house?" Rose said looking over at me.

"Okay, let me just tell Edward," I said getting up and going to Edward's study. "Edward, I'm going over to Alice's house with Mason," I said looking over to him.

"Okay," Edward said walking over to kiss me.

"Bye," I said leaving the room to go get Mason.

Rose went and woke up Henry and Casey and helped them to the car. I put Mason in his car seat and buckled him in before we both drove over to Alice's house.

I got Mason out and he yawned and rested on my chest. He was a sleepy little boy. I went to Rose's car and got Casey while Rose got Henry. Casey was jumping around and talking about how she loved playing dress-up with Alice.

I knocked on the front door and Alice took one look at Casey before grabbing her hand and dragging her inside. Alice really spoiled Casey, Henry and Mason.

I walked in after Henry and Rose got into the living room. Mason was wide awake now and playing with my hair.

"Hey Bella," Alice said coming out of her bedroom and hugging me. She took Mason from me.

"Hi little man," She said kissing his cheek. He smiled and giggled a little at his nickname.

"Hi Al," He said putting his arms around her neck. Alice was my friend before Edward was my boyfriend. Mason's godmother was my other best friend Angela though.

I took Mason back and he started to play with my hair again while I held him on my hip. I started to feel a little bit sick and I put him on the living room floor with the TV on, it would probably occupy him. I ran to the bathroom before throwing up, ugh I felt gross. Alice walked into the bathroom and held my hair.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked while I got up and washed my mouth.

"I don't know, I just feel like total crap right now," I said going to the living room again. I took Mason and put him in my lap.

"Bella, Alice told me you threw up? Did you eat something bad?" Rose asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"I haven't really eaten anything today, unless you count a piece of toast and brownies," I said rubbing Mason's back while he leaned against me. He was yawning and cuddling into me.

"Then eat," Rose said putting Mason on the couch so he wouldn't fall off. She pulled me up and dragged me to the kitchen. She shoved a sandwich at me and devoured one herself. I went to the couch after I ate and decided that I should go home with Mason. I said goodbye before lifting up sleeping Mason and going home.

After I got home I took Mason out of his car seat and walked inside. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me softly with Mason in between our bodies.

"Edward, I feel sick." I said pushing him away.

"Why are you sick?" Edward asked starting to suck on my neck. I moaned a little and pushed him away again.

"I've just been a little nauseous for the past few days." I said going to the nursery. I put Mason in his crib. He yawned and continued to sleep.

"Do you think you might be pregnant," Edward asked taking Mason from his crib and putting him over his shoulder while patting his back.

"I doubt that, I'm on birth control, remember?" I said sitting down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Three months ago, you had an ear infection, you were on antibiotics for ten days and you didn't get a depo shot after that." Edward said looking at me.

Was I pregnant? Edward and I had been talking about trying for a baby for a while. Maybe this would be a good thing if I was pregnant.

"I still don't think I'm pregnant," I said shrugging. Mason woke up.

"Mommy, where are Henwy and Casey." Mason said rubbing his eyes.

"They're still at Auntie Al's," I said kissing his cheek.

"I wanna go back to Auntie Al's!" He screamed in glee. He was laughing and screaming. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well we're going to have some mommy, daddy and Mason time," I said taking him from Edward.

"No," he wailed reaching for Edward again. I sighed and gave him to Edward; he was such a daddy's boy.

"Mason, would you be happy to be a big brother," Edward asked him suddenly. My eyes got wide and I gave him a glare.

"I want to be a big bwother, I want a little brother," Mason said firmly nodding his head, it was actually pretty funny.

"Well maybe you'll be a big brother soon if your mommy decides to actually check," Edward said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Check then momma!" Mason screamed giggling crazily afterwards.

Oh, he did not just use the baby card on me. He was trying to convince me by telling Mason. I growled at him and went to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I grabbed one of the pregnancy tests that were in the cabinet under the sink. When Rose got pregnant she came to my house for the test, I still had a bunch of them.

I peed on the damn test and set it on the bathroom counter with the cap on. I had to wait three minutes for this stupid test.

It was positive….

**Sorry the chapter was so short! I really wanted to continue but I thought that it was a perfect place to end the chapter! There's also the fact that I'm doing SAT's in my school this week and next. Please tell me what you thought of it! I love getting lots and lots of reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Damn it, damn it, damn it! I didn't want another baby right now, at least not for a while. Edward knocked on the bathroom door and I put the test in the drawer and opened the door.

"So?" Edward asked and put his arm around my waist.

"I'll tell you later," I said pushing his arm off of my waist. I went to the kitchen and Mason was sitting in his highchair.

"Hi baby boy," I cooed to him and kissed his forehead. His hair was getting a little long; I would definitely cut his hair soon.

"Hi momma," Mason said kissing my cheek.

"Do you wanna go to the park?" I asked Mason while he played with my hair.

"Yeah mommy," He said looking up at me with his bright green eyes. He was definitely going to be a heartbreaker when he was older.

I really didn't feel like talking to Edward about the baby right now. He wanted a baby so much and he didn't even realize how I felt about it. I wasn't ready for another baby. Sure I wanted more kids, but definitely not now.

Edward grabbed his car keys and I got into the passenger's seat after putting Mason in his car seat. He really hated that thing.

"So, are you pregnant or not?" Edward asked looking at me once I was sitting down.

"God Edward…fine, I'm pregnant, are you happy now?" I asked sarcastically before looking away. I could be angry if I wanted.

"Really?" Edward asked giving me a huge crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile before I nodded and looked away again.

"Hear that Mace? Your mom is gonna give you a brother or sister." Edward said looking back at Mason.

"A brother," Mason said insistently. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I'll try really hard to give you a brother, okay?" I asked looking back at him. He nodded and went back to playing with his stuffed animals. His favorite one was a stuffed turtle that I made when I was in seventh grade, and he refused to go anywhere without it. I guess it was good that it was machine washable and very durable. He would have killed that thing by now if I hadn't messed up on it and double stitched everything by accident. I wasn't good on sewing machines at all…

"We're gonna have another baby," Edward said smiling at me. I patted his head before I got a text from Alice that said that if we didn't come to her house right now that she would murder me in my sleep slowly even though I was pregnant.

Wait a minute? How does she know that I'm pregnant? Eh, Alice just got a sense of things before they happened. I just think she has cameras hooked up in every part of my house and watched Edward and I have sex because she has a kinky threesome fantasy. But what did I know? I wasn't all psychic like Alice. (I'm high on white out right now, sorry about the weirdness.)

"Okay, we're changing plans, Alice wants us to come over or she said she'll, in her words, 'Murder me slowly with a hacking knife even though I'm carrying her niece or nephew'" I said looking at Edward.

"My sister is crazy." He stated before making a u-turn back towards his sister's house.

"I know she is," I said sighing before resting against my seat. I was really tired now days, and I guess I know why now. My little baby boy or girl was making me sleepy all the time. I was actually starting to feel a little bit excited about the new addition to our family.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again, it's like I just gave birth to Mason a few months ago," I said sighing and resting a hand on my now, hopefully for a while, flat stomach. I hated getting all big when I was pregnant. I always felt fat and Edward always had to try and make me feel better.

I was going to have a tough time with Mason if this pregnancy was anything like when I was pregnant with him. I had crazy weird cravings and mood swings. Once I even made Edward get me ice cream at three in the morning and when he gave me the whole carton when he got home I went all bitch face on his ass because I thought he was insinuating that I was fat. If Mason did something wrong or called me fat I would probably burst out in tears. I definitely didn't want to explain the birds and bees to him either.

"I loved it when you were pregnant with Mason, I can't wait to see you swollen with my child again," Edward said giving me another grin before pulling into Alice's driveway.

"Momma I'm hungry," Mason said quietly. I took one of the bottles out of my purse and gave it to him before picking him up I took the cap off of the bottle and he started to drink his milk. I didn't really like to breastfeed anymore. My boobs were starting to get sore.

I walked inside and called for Alice.

"Bella, I need to talk to you, Edward you can to talk to Jasper or something." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Edward looked at us weirdly before they went to the kitchen. Alice pulled me into her bedroom and locked the door.

"I'm pregnant and I'm scared to tell Jasper because I don't know if he wants kids and I'm just frustrated and I don't want him to be mad at me!" Alice yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"You're really that upset about it?" I asked putting Mason down on the bed. He just ignored us and paid attention to drinking his bottle.

"I don't want him to get all scared about having a kid like Emmett did before Rose and him had Henry," Alice said sitting on the edge of her bed and putting her head in her hands.

"You're forgetting that Jasper actually wants kids right now. Think about this, when I told Edward that I was pregnant with Mason he told me that it was the best thing that I had ever given him other than marrying him," I said sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I guess you're right…you should totally be a psychiatrist Bella," Alice said hugging me tightly.

"I'm a writer Alice, deal with it," I said patting her head. She had recently grown her hair out a little and it was at her shoulders now. It looked absolutely adorable.

"I know that, silly," Alice said rolling her eyes before I lifted up Mason and took him downstairs.

"Well Jasper, Alice has to tell you something so go up to your bedroom," I said nudging him upstairs.

"So what did Alice want to talk about?" Edward asked taking Mason from me. He was finished with his bottle and starting to fall asleep right now. I put his bottle in my purse and we went out to the car.

"Alice is pregnant," I said while Edward buckled Mason into his car seat.

"Really? I was starting to wonder when she would have a baby, she's wanted a baby since Casey was born, and then Mason was born like a year and a half ago," Edward said getting into the car.

"I know, I'm happy for her." I said resting against my seat.

"Are you tired baby?" Edward asked pushing my hair out of my face before kissing me softly.

"Yes," I said quietly before closing my eyes.

"We can all take a nap when we get home, okay?" Edward said before starting the car and driving home.

I was half asleep by the time we were there and Edward took Mason and I rubbed my eyes before opening the front door and going into the house. I put my purse on the couch and Edward locked his car and came in with Mason, who was fast asleep. Edward helped me up the stairs and I went straight to our bedroom while he took Mason to the nursery. He came back to our bedroom.

"Let me help you out of those clothes," Edward said pulling my shirt, bra and skirt off. He put one of his big shirts on me and then stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed with me.

"I love you two, or three," Edward said putting his hand on my belly. I guess it never occurred to me that I could be pregnant with twins.

"If its twins, I am not letting Mason name either one of them. He would probably want to name them Mac and Cheese," I said giggling in my half asleep stupor.

"I know baby, go to sleep now," Edward said chuckling a little before nuzzling into my neck. Sleep took me quickly after that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Edward was still nuzzled into my hair and I really, really had to pee. I tried to pry his arms from around me but they just tightened. I sighed and tried again. It didn't work.

"Edward, I have to pee!" I whisper yelled before he sighed and let go of me. I ran to the bathroom and relieved my bladder before going back to the bed. Edward was now snoring a little and I couldn't help but laugh. I checked on Mason in the nursery first and he was still asleep. Man, that little boy was always a sleepy one.

"Edward, I wanna do something," I said sitting in bed. He ignored me and I rolled my eyes before getting my computer and sitting on the bed.

I was looking at baby stuff for a while and Edward finally took notice that I was no longer asleep.

"What are you looking at Bells?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes.

"Baby stuff, I hope it's a girl this time." I said going back to the computer.

"I want a girl too, a little princess that I can spoil," Edward said sitting up and pulling me onto his lap so he could see what I was looking at. I leaned against his chest and his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Why are you looking at stuff for the nursery already?" Edward asked looking at me.

"I was just trying to come up with ideas," I said shrugging.

"Can't we just use Mason's nursery?" Edward asked putting his arms around my waist.

"No, because by the time this baby is here Mason will be in a big boy bed. We can still use the changing table and rocking chair from his room. He's already potty trained anyways," I pointed out turning off my computer before putting it on the lamp table.

"You want this baby just as much as I do," Edward said kissing my neck. I looked back at him and rolled my eyes.

"No Edward, I don't want this baby," I said sarcastically. Edward mocked me and I rolled my eyes again before hitting his chest.

"I didn't mean it that way," Edward defended before kissing me passionately for about three minutes. I loved Edward's kisses, they were so…yummy.

"Don't kiss me like that again or I'm definitely going to jump you," Edward ignored me and kissed me again before palming my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and turned around to straddle him.

"Oh god, I love you Bella," Edward said before chuckling and kissing me again. I really loved him.

"I need you," I whimpered silently. He immediately threw the shirt of his I was wearing off and he brought his mouth to my nipple. He started to suck and nibble on it and I arched my body towards him.

"Ugh, stop teasing me!" I whined before he started to fondle my other nipple. This man knew my body like he knew his piano.

"Let me enjoy this," Edward said putting me on our bed before pinning my arms down and kissing me as hard as he could. I put my legs around his waist and he started to trail kisses down my body. He kissed my breasts and then he kissed my belly where our child was now growing.

"I love you," I said clutching onto his hair when he ripped my panties off. He started to suck my clit and I pulled his hair. He growled slightly and I moaned.

He continued to slowly suck and play with my clit with his tongue. Damn this man had a magical tongue. He slid two fingers into me and arched them into my g-spot. I almost came right there.

"Please, I need you," I begged before he stopped teasing. He took his boxers off and aligned himself to my entrance. He thrust into me slowly. I moaned and put my arms around his neck.

"God I love your pussy," Edward growled into my ear. I shuddered and he pulled out a bit before pounding into me.

"Faster!" I groaned before he picked up the pace and thrust into me as fast as he could I really wanted this. "Harder," I moaned burying my face into his neck. He complied and thrust harder and faster. I could feel my release coming and I let go with a scream. I couldn't help but feel completely satisfied.

Edward followed with a low growl before he pulled out and laid down next to me. I kissed him softly and he kissed me back with that magnificent tongue of his. He put his arms around me. We ended up talking about the baby's nursery.

**How was it? I have been trying to catch up with school stuff so sorry for not updating for a while! I'll try to update once more this week. I absolutely L-O-V-E love getting reviews to please R&R! The review button won't shock you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Months Later**

I was obsessing over baking my favorite cookies. I had such insane cravings now days and Edward did nothing to help me. He made fun of me all the time and when I started showing last week he said that it was cute and chubby. I was really starting to get pissed off at him.

"Edward, get in here!" I screamed when Mason started to throw the cheerios in his bowl. I sighed and took the latest batch of cookies out. I ate them while they were still mushy and hot. I moaned when I ate them and I stroked my tiny little baby bump. Edward walked in and he saw the cheerios all over the counter and scooped them up and threw them away.

"I love you," I said pulling him to me before kissing him softly. My pregnancy had been exactly like my first one and I was cranky, had major mood swings, terrible morning sickness, and I argued about everything.

"I love you too," Edward said rubbing my belly. He was really, really excited about the baby. We both wanted a girl and I was already getting a bit big so we assumed that we were having twins.

"I can't wait to feel kicking," I said giving him a big smile. He grinned back at me and rubbed my back. I kissed him roughly and Mason giggled from where he was sitting.

"I have an ultrasound appointment today and we get to find out gender and if we're having twins or not," I said smiling up at him again. A wave of nausea flew over me and I rushed to the bathroom before throwing up. Edward followed me and held my hair back.

"You okay?" He asked once I stopped throwing up. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.

"Yeah, I really want morning sickness to go away," I said groaning and stroking my little bump. I went back to the kitchen and ate more cookies before sitting down and looking through the baby name book.

"What names do you like for a boy?" Edward asked picking Mason up and bouncing him in his arms. He took my hand and pulled me to the couch in the living room before letting Mason play on the floor.

"I like Nathaniel and Lucian," I said looking at girls names. He asked me about those next.

"There are a lot of girls names I like, Adriana, Ana, Carla, Cecilia, Dana, Delia, Elena, Flori, Lia, Nadia, Stele, and Tatiana." I said still looking straight at the book.

"That's a lot of names," Edward commented before sitting next to me. He kissed me softly and I giggled and kissed him back harder. I got my computer off the table and gave the book to Edward. I had to write an article for work, it was about the complications of young love.

Edward glanced over at the paper I was writing and laughed when I wrote about how sex can affect a young relationship. I rolled my eyes and continued to work.

"I think you're more of a workaholic than me," Edward said opening up the book. Mason started to crawl around and play with things in the room. He took his rubber ducky and started to chew it. I giggled and let him play.

"I'm so horny," I whispered to Edward. I picked Mason up and grabbed Edward's hand. I put Mason in his crib and he fell asleep quickly. He lifted me up and took me to our bedroom. He kissed me softly and took my shirt off.

He started to suck my nipples and his hands were drawn to my belly. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair. He grinned up at me and continued to rub my belly. He squeezed my breasts and rolled my nipples in between his fingers.

"Please stop teasing," I whimpered softly. He didn't comply and continued to tease my nipples. I was pregnant and horny. You don't tease a pregnant woman.

He kissed me and his hand went down to my shorts and into my panties. He rubbed my clit and I moaned softly. Edward kissed me roughly and put his arms around me passionately.

He took my shorts and panties off and kissed me again. I unbuttoned his shirt and put my arms around his neck and pushed his shirt off. My breasts were pressed against his chest and he was sucking on my neck.

"I need you to fuck me," I said immediately. I pushed him away and shoved his pants and boxers off before straddling him on the bed. I kissed him hard on the mouth and my tiny little bump was between us. I slammed my pussy down on his cock and he groaned.

Edward pulled me down and kissed me. I moaned and he started to rub my clit. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me up before slamming me down on his cock again. I moaned loudly and he continued to kiss me. He flipped our positions and started thrusting into me harshly.

I screamed in pleasure while he pleasured my body with his hands. He was still rubbing my clit and it just added to the sensation that I was feeling. Edward would always pleasure me.

"I love you," Edward growled into my ear possessively. I moaned loudly when he flipped us again. He was pounding into me from behind and he was reaching places that made my toes curl.

"I love you too," I panted while he continued to fuck the life out of me. I was really starting to get tired. I screamed out my climax and collapsed onto my arms. Edward was still pounding into me and finally released into me and pulled me into his arms.

"Wow, that was amazing," I sighed out to him. I pulled him to me for a kiss and he pulled out of me before giving me a rough kiss on my mouth.

Edward bent down and kissed my belly softly before putting his arms around me. I ran my hands through his hair while he rubbed my belly.

"We have an appointment in," I glanced at the clock, "an hour and a half," I commented before sitting up and stretching. I was already three months pregnant.

Edward got up and stretched before going to the bathroom. I got up and went to the closet before slipping on purple panties and a comfy lace bra. My boobs were getting bigger already.

I put a dress on. It was grey ruffled cotton and there was a blue belt at the breast line and it was a stretchy black material from there. It outlined my tiny little baby bump. (pic link on profile)

I had to go to work after this and I knew Edward did too. Mason was allowed to go to work with Edward and his new assistant Jane loved watching Mason during meetings. Mason was just that adorable and well behaved.

I worked for a fashion magazine as an advice columnist and photo journalist. I had majored in writing and photography in college and I loved my job completely.

I went to Mason's room and realized that he was already awake and looking around his room. He was playing with his stuffed dog toy. He was such a cutie.

"We're going to the doctor now Mace, want to see your baby brother or sister?" I asked him before lifting him out of his crib. I took his clothes off and helped him change into pants and a cute blue shirt. Edward came into Mason's room and I realized that they were matching. They were both wearing khaki's and a blue shirt.

"Aww, look at you two," I cooed to both of them. Edward rolled his eyes and Mason put his fingers into his mouth and shook back and forth. I giggled and lifted him up. The moment I did Edward took him from me.

"Let me hold my son," I said reaching for Mason.

"I don't want you or the baby to get hurt," Edward said keeping Mason away from me.

"He's my baby boy, I want to hold him," I said reaching out more. Edward sighed and gave Mason to me. I gave him a grin and held Mason on my hip. I went out to Edward's Volvo and opened the back door to put Mason in his car seat.

"I don wanna siwt hewe!" Mason said struggling to get out of his car seat the moment I buckled him in.

"You'll be fine back here for twenty minutes," I said smoothing down his wacky hair. He had Edward's disheveled bronze hair. He really needed a haircut soon and so did Edward. I must have said the wrong thing.

"Twenty minuwts!" He yelled loudly. I sighed and gave him his bottle. He occupied himself with that and started to drink his milk. He was such a cutie. I had completely stopped breastfeeding last week and Mason was completely fine with eating solids.

I put his bag in the middle seat and closed the door before getting into the passenger's seat. I leaned against my seat and rubbed my belly. Edward was super duper excited about seeing our baby for the first time. When I went last time I was only eight weeks pregnant and they didn't do an ultrasound.

"What if it's twins?" I asked suddenly.

"Then we'll be parents of three," Edward said giving me a grin. I giggled and he rubbed my belly with one hand while steering with the other. I stroked my belly and dozed off a little on the way to the doctor.

"Bells wake up," Edward said gently taking me out of my half asleep state. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the car and stretched before getting Mason from the back seat. I bounced him in my arms and held him at my hips.

"Let's go see our baby," I said giving Edward a smile. He smiled back and locked his car after closing Mason's door and getting the baby bag.

Edward took Mason and I sighed. Mason really was heavy and being pregnant didn't really help my situation that much. I rubbed my sore back and went upstairs to the maternity ward with Edward.

I sat down in the waiting seats and went through all my messages before playing a game. Mason was fussing a lot so I put a game on for him to play and let him occupy himself with my phone.

"Are you tired Bella?" Edward asked when I yawned and closed my eyes a little. I nodded and he kissed me softly before rubbing my belly. Mason was still sitting on my lap and playing with my phone.

"Cullen, Isabella?" I heard the nurse call. Edward picked Mason up off my lap and I got up and we went to the room. I played with Mason's hands and feet while we waited for Dr. Black, my baby doctor. He was probably one of my favorite people in the world.

"Jakee!" I greeted him when he walked in. I hugged him tightly and he chuckled and gently took me off him. He had been my best friend in high school and throughout college, other than Edward of course.

"Hi Bells," He said using my nickname from high school. I sat back down on the bed thingy. He told me to get on the weighing scale and I took my shoes off before climbing on. I had gained about twelve pounds in the last four weeks.

"Damn Bella, you look almost five months pregnant already." Jacob commented when I laid down on the bed thingy and pulled my shirt up under my breasts.

"I'm huge, I get it, can you shut up about it?" I asked suddenly feeling very, very unappealing.

"Fine," Jacob said giving me a look. I giggled and rolled my eyes at his childishness.

He put the icky gel on my belly and waved the transducer around. Jake found something after a few minutes and stopped moving.

"This is a surprise," Jacob said sighing. I looked at him worriedly. Was something wrong?

"What's a surprise?" Edward asked taking my hand. Jacob gave Edward a grin.

"Seems like Bella here is pregnant with triplets, two boys and one girl." He said continuing to grin wolfishly. My mouth flung open into a surprised 'O' shape. Three freaking babies! Really Edward, you had to want more kids.

"I'm going to kill you," I growled out to Edward giving him a menacing glare. Mason was just playing on his lap and pulling his ears. It was so funny.

"Guess what baby boy! You get two brothers and one sister!" Edward said bouncing Mason on his knee. Mason giggled and bounced some more.

"I want brothers only," Mason said pouting. Jacob pointed out the three babies and Mason was engrossed in the screen.

"Wow, no wonder I'm getting so big so fast. I can't wait to tell Alice about this." I said giggling. Knowing Alice she already knew, she just always had a sense of things before they happened.

"I love you when you're all big and pregnant," Edward said leaning down to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth and put my arms around his neck. Jake was trying to control his laughter and he left to go get pictures of the ultrasound.

I wiped the goo off my belly with a paper towel and the moment I did Edward kissed me roughly and bent down to kiss my belly three times, once for each baby. It was so fucking cute! Jacob came back and gave me the twelve prints of the ultrasound picture before kissing my cheek and leaving.

"Mama, I wanna eat," Mason whined from where he was sitting on the bed with my phone. I took my phone from his grasp gently and picked him up. Edward took him away from me quickly.

"I wanna hold my son!" I said whining just as much as Mason.

"Bella, now you could hurt three little babies, we have to be that much more careful, okay," Edward said leaning down a little to kiss me. I guess he was right. I didn't want anything to happen to these three, even though I was scared about raising a toddler and three infants. But hey, I always had Edward and our families to help me. Esme would definitely spoil all three of them.

"Let's go to my parent's house, I know that everyone will be there. They kind of had a surprise for you, but whatever. I don't really have much to do at work anyways. I haven't really been there much since Mason was born." Edward said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"You ruined it, Ali is going to murder you," I said chuckling a little more. I guess I could just finish my article at home later.

Edward buckled Mason into his car seat and I sat in the passengers' seat and waited for him to come to the drivers' seat.

When Edward sat down he leaned over and kissed me softly. I moaned into his mouth and he rubbed my belly softly. I really loved him so much.

"Will you rub cocoa butter on my belly before bed like when I was pregnant with Mason?" I asked Edward hopefully. It always led to sex when the last time I was pregnant and it also helped me prevent stretch marks anyways.

"Whatever you want," Edward said patting my head. I growled at him and he gave me a grin and started to drive to Ali's house. Mason was cooing and giggling and babbling to us from the back seat.

"Mace, do you want to play with Fluffy?" I asked him after a few minutes of his talking.

"Yea momma," He said loudly. I reached back and got his bag and turned and gave him his big white dog stuffed toy. He started to occupy himself with it and I rested against the seat.

We reached Alice's house after a few minutes and I got out of the car and got Mason. He was still playing with his stuffed toy and he was playing with my hair too.

"Baby boy, we're visiting Auntie Al! Won't that be fun?" I cheered quietly to him. He giggled and nodded before shifting his attention back to his toy. I walked into the house and Edward locked his car before following me. No one other than Alice knew I was pregnant right now.

Rosalie had her baby about two months ago and his name was Nicholas. Edward and I were planning on telling everyone about my pregnancy after a few months.

I gave Mason to Edward and my sweater was on over my dress. You could barely see my belly when I had it on.

"Hey Bella," Alice said the moment I walked into the living room.

"Hi Ali," I said putting Mason on the floor. He held my hand and walked with me to the kitchen. He was still holding his toy and he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Edward picked him up and let him fall asleep.

The moment Ali saw me she patted my belly to feel the bump. She was the only person that knew I was pregnant again.

"Nice to see that you missed me too," I said when she bent down and put her cheek against my belly.

"Make it kick," She said giving me a hopeful look.

"It doesn't work that way, and you should know that miss mommy." I said rolling my eyes and patting her belly. She scowled at me and stood up before pulling me outside to their backyard.

"Pool party!" Rosalie yelled walking over to me before pulling me into a hug. Nicholas was in her arms and he was asleep and nuzzled into her. She was wearing a sexy blue monokini; Nic was wearing the cutest baby swim shorts with turtles on it. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were already wearing their swim stuff. I had been there when Rose gave birth and Nic was already so much bigger than when he was born.

Edward grinned at me and pulled my skimpy Victoria Secret bikini that had always been a cup too big out of Mason's bag. I scowled at him and rolled my eyes. Alice grabbed my bikini and pulled me upstairs with her.

"I am not wearing that swimsuit, everyone will know that I'm pregnant if I do," I said sitting down on her bed.

"Jasper and I had sex on that bed an hour ago," She said looking at me. I immediately stood up and moved away from the bed.

"Eww…" I said pouting.

"Whatever, you do it too," She said rolling her eyes. I made a face and she threw the swimsuit at me and told me to put it on.

I put the bikini on and looked in the mirror sideways. The breasts of the bikini were hug tight now and my belly was pretty big and extremely cute, I loved my not-so-tiny bump.

"Eh, we can tell everyone I'm pregnant today," I said stroking the bump.

"Damn Bella, you're huge." Alice said looking at me.

"You'll be bigger now that Jasper got you pregnant," I said sticking my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and changed into her adorable white, black, and red swimsuit that looked like a suit. (Pic's of swimsuits on profile).

I went downstairs and saw Edward carrying Mason and realized that they were wearing the same swim trunks! They were really simple and white with stripes but they both looked so cute and matchy. Casey was wearing a ruffled dark pink two piece swimsuit and Henry was wearing navy blue trunks like Emmett. Jasper was wearing simple red and black trunks with stripes.

The moment I was outside everyone was just staring at me, I felt really awkward. Edward broke the awkwardness and blurted it out.

"Bella is pregnant."

The silence was broken and everyone congratulated us and we had a big group hug. Nic woke up and started to wail. Rosalie calmed him down and put him in his carrier that was on a chair a foot away from the pool so Rosalie and Emmett could watch him. Edward was still holding Mason while he went into the water and I went into the pool with Rosalie and Alice.

Henry and Casey were both big enough to be in the pool alone with floaties. Emmett and Jasper were messing around and they walked on the diving board and Emmett pushed Jasper off of it and laughed at him. Emmett didn't know that Casey was behind him and she pushed her dad into the pool too.

"Nice job Casey," Rose, Alice and I cheered.

"Thank you," She said curtsying cutely. She was such an adorable four year old, she had turned four last week and Henry was turning eight in a month and a half.

"You and Casey are going to be the death of me. Henry is the only normal one." Emmett said pushing his hair out of his face. Edward was holding Mason while he played in the water and he walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me.

"Promise me that our kids won't be like theirs?" Edward asked sarcastically and Rosalie hit his arm. I giggled and shook my head.

"Knowing you, our kids will be even crazier than theirs." I said giving him a smile. Rosalie snorted and fist bumped with Emmett.

"Real ladylike," Edward said teasingly. Emmet raised an eyebrow and I immediately took Mason from Edward before Emmett and he started to roughhouse and dunk each other in the pool. I giggled and Mason yawned and leaned against my chest. I rubbed his back and he fell asleep in my arms. I got out of the pool and went to the living room and dried him of before putting his blanket on the floor and Fluffy in his arms. I covered him with one of Alice's comfy blankets before going back to the pool.

I sat back down next to Rosalie and Alice and we started to talk about Alice and Jasper finally having a baby. They really wanted kids and Alice was super excited about being pregnant, she hadn't gotten any morning sickness.

"Ali, tell Jasper to fuck your brains out, I don't think he would make an argument about that," Rosalie said shrugging. Alice blushed like a tomato and I giggled at her expression.

"Seriously, Edward and I fucked like bunnies when I was pregnant with Mason." I said putting my hand on my belly and stroking it unconsciously.

"You're right; I get really horny now that I'm preggo. I was kinda obsessed with getting pregnant when Jasper and I started trying." Alice said shrugging.

"When Emmett and I started to try for a baby after Henry was a year old I wanted a baby so much that I had a pseudo pregnancy. My body thought I was pregnant because I wanted it too much and my doctor said we couldn't try again until my body was back to normal. I finally got pregnant after a year and a half." Rosalie said shrugging.

"Were you trying when you got pregnant with Nic?" Alice asked her finally relaxing.

"No, he was a huge surprise. Truthfully, Emmett and I were done after having Casey. Now that Nic is here we want a big family though, so there will be one or two babies after this," Rosalie said smiling a bit.

"Was your baby planned?" Alice asked me. She got out of the pool and Rosalie and I did too and we went to the Jacuzzi. I already knew from experience with Mason that I couldn't go in unless it was below 100 degrees so I put the temperature down and went it. It still sucked that Alice and I had to get our every ten minutes to cool off and then get back in.

"No, not at all; Edward wanted to start trying for a baby when Mason was turned two years old but then I got pregnant three months ago and it was a surprise. I didn't even want to get pregnant but after going to the doctor and seeing the babies I got excited," I said rubbing my belly.

"Wait a minute, you just said babies," Rosalie said crossing her arms and giving me a glare and a smile.

"No I didn't," I said immediately trying to cover it up, I wanted to see if anyone could guess that I was pregnant with three.

"Oh yes you did missy," Rose said turning to me. I sighed and hit my head; I really had to let that slip.

"Guess how many babies are in Bella's belly!" Alice said shaking Rose's shoulders.

"Twins?" Rose asked me looking back at me. I shook my head no. "Oh my god you're having three babies?" Rosalie asked shooting up in the Jacuzzi. I got up and sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi and Alice did the same.

"Yup, I am soon going to be the mother of four," I said smiling widely. Rosalie pulled me into her arms and Alice, Rose and I did a happy dance.

"It would be so fun to be pregnant together but Rose had to have Nic already," Alice said putting her hands on her hips. I giggled and Rose burst into laughter. We got out of the pool and told the two knucklehead brothers to start the grill and cook the burgers already. I was starving and I knew Alice was too.

Alice, Rose and I went upstairs and put our cover-ups on and went back outside. I picked Mason up and covered him with a blanket before going outside. Emmett was feeding Nic his bottle when we went back downstairs. It was kind of funny to see a guy as massive as Emmett with a tiny nine week old baby in his arms.

Edward was grilling burgers and Henry and Casey were still playing in the pool. I sat down on one of the lawn chairs and held Mason in my arms. I was really happy that I had such a big family to support me.

**Three babies! What a surprise huh? It was fun to write this chapter and come up with ideas for it. All the swimsuit links are on my profile so check them out! I really love to get feedback from my fans so please review! The little review button isn't dangerous! **


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Months Later**

I am officially twenty weeks pregnant and huge. I felt fat and unattractive and Edward barely did anything to make me feel better.

If I had been pregnant with one baby people would think I was due soon. I was gigantic. I heard a cry from the nursery and slowly got out of bed with my big belly in the way. Edward walked into the room while I was struggling to sit up and he helped me stand.

My belly was in the way of everything and I couldn't see my feet anymore, the only time I did was when I was sitting on the couch and my feet were up.

I was exhausted all the time too which meant that going over to Rose and Alice's house was becoming more and more frequent and having Emmett, Jasper, and Edward take care of the kids was getting more frequent too.

Edward helped me to the nursery and I felt like shoving him away the whole time. I was pregnant, not fucking disabled.

I picked Mason up and he yawned and rested his head on my neck. My boobs were getting huge and I made Edward rub cocoa butter on my belly every day. I didn't want stretch marks after this pregnancy.

I was definitely going to be tired taking care of three newborn infants in four months.

Jake wanted me to be at least 31 weeks pregnant before I gave birth, so I might even have my babies in two months.

All three of the babies would hopefully be four pounds by then. All three of my little darlings were around two and a half pounds right now.

Oh, I had to go to the doctor at least once a week, since my pregnancy was 'high risk'. Edward worried about me a lot.

Edward took Mason from me and held him in one arm. Mason yawned again and stretched a little.

"Daddy, I wanna go potty." Mason said trying to get down.

Edward let him down and Mason did a 'potty' dance to the bathroom. It was a pretty usual dance for him after he woke up.

"Be careful Bella, you should really stop carrying Mason." Edward said kissing me softly. I pouted and he kissed me again before lifting me up and taking me back to our bedroom.

I put a big maternity shirt on and black tights before putting a belt right under my boobs. It looked cute and it made me look even bigger.

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch before sighing and leaning against it. I was so freaking tired all the time.

Edward walked downstairs with Mason. Edward was wearing black shorts and a white v-neck shirt and Mason was wearing his toddler jeans and a light green shirt.

Edward took our baby to the kitchen and I stood up and stretched before going to the kitchen.

"Edward, I'm not disabled." I said when he helped me sit down. I do admit that I was failing to get into the chair before he lifted me up.

"I know you aren't, but I want these three to be safe inside of their mommy." Edward said kissing me softly. He got down on his knees and kissed my belly. I giggled and pushed his hair out of his face.

He really did have everlasting sex hair.

"I wanna go to the park today." Mason declared before I gave him another bite of his banana. He was a cutie.

"Okay, we'll go to the park and then we can go visit grandma and grandpa, okay?" I said feeding him another bite of banana.

"Okay momma." He said chewing and then giggling. I got off the chair and filled one of his sippy cups with orange juice and gave it to him. Mason drank his juice and lifted his arms up so I would carry him.

I lifted him up with a small grunt and held him on my hip. Edward was right; Mason _was_ getting too heavy for me. I gave him to Edward and rubbed my back.

Edward gave me a warning glance and I stuck my tongue out at him. Mason copied me and giggled before putting his arms around Edward's neck.

They both looked so much alike. I ate half a bagel before we left. I missed coffee.

Edward put Mason into his car seat and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and started to drive to the park. I leaned against my seat and rubbed my big fat belly.

"Momma, why are you a puffer fish?" Mason said after a few minutes. I felt like bursting into tears, so I did.

I was just crying like a baby and Edward started to panic and pulled into the parking lot of the park and tried to comfort me.

"Bella, Mason is only two years old, he doesn't know!" Edward said getting out of the car and going to my door.

He opened the door and undid my seatbelt before kissing me and pulling me into his arms. I cries broke into sobs and sniffles and Edward hugged me some more.

Mason was just playing with his stuffed toys and not noticing anything. I continued to sob and Edward just stayed and comforted me.

I stopped crying after about a minute and I got out of the car before lifting Mason and putting him on the ground. He held my hand and walked with me.

"Wow, you get over things fast." Edward said locking the car. Mason ran to the playground after a few minutes and I giggled when he started to play with some of his friends.

Mason's friend Maria's mom walked over to say hi.

"Nice to see you again Bella; it looks as though we're both giving our kids some siblings." Cynthia said stroking her big belly and giving me a smile. We sat down on a bench and Edward talked to James, Maria's mom.

"You're so big." I said patting her belly. She was one of my closest friends other than Alice and Rosalie. Cynthia was definitely one of the nicest people I knew.

"Well four babies will do that to you." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm having triplets." I said stroking the side of my belly. Maria pushed Mason off the slide and then they both burst into giggles. Both of them were so adorable.

My phone rang and I knew who it was from the ringtone. It was the song Hey Baby, by Pitbull and T-Pain. It was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I said leaning against the back of the bench.

"Nic refuses to go to sleep, can you come over, he always falls asleep when Mason is here!" Rose said in her panicky voice. I could hear Nic wailing.

"Okay Rose, I'll be right over, okay?" I said before disconnecting.

"Edward, go get Mason, we're going over to Rose's house right now." I said struggling to get up. Edward helped me up and then went and got Mason.

"I wanna stay with Maria!" Mason wailed when Edward was walking over to me. Maria ran to her mommy and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Cynthia, can Maria come over tomorrow?" I asked her when Edward was going to put Mason in the car.

"Yeah, I'll drop her off at…three, is that good?" She said while James helped her up.

"Okay, Edward will drop her home." I said giving her a big hug and kissing Maria on the cheek. I was about to walk to the car when I almost tripped over a box. I looked into it and a tiny white puppy was sleeping soundly in the box. I lifted him out of the box and he wiggled in my arms before settling down and falling asleep. He looked maybe a week old.

I looked at the side of the box and it said 'free puppies' on the side of it. I rubbed the puppy's little furry back and carried it in one arm before going to the car.

When I sat down in the car Edward just stared at the tiny little newborn puppy in my arms.

"What is that?" He asked looking up at me from the tiny puppy resting on my belly. I had a dog just like him when I was younger. I could tell he was a Maltese. He was so tiny and cute.

"It's a puppy, and we're keeping it." I said kissing it's little furry head. Edward just stared at me.

"Bella, you want to take care of a dog too? And where the hell did you get that from." Edward said still staring.

"It was in a free puppies' box! I wasn't just going to leave it there!" I said rubbing the tiny dog's ears.

Edward got into the car and just chuckled.

"Does that little guy remind you of Chuckles?" Edward asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I knew that Edward would understand after looking at the little guy.

"Yeah, it would be like having one more Chuckles, but this time for Mason! We can name this guy Simon." I said kissing the puppy's head once more.

"Fine," Edward said starting the car. He started to drive to Rose's house.

I just cuddled with the puppy until we got there. I had a huge soft spot for puppies and Edward knew that.

We got to Rose's house after a few minutes. I got out of the car with the puppy and Edward got Mason while I went into the house.

"Rose! I'm here!" I yelled before going to the living room. She was rocking Nic in her arms and trying to get him to stop crying.

She saw the puppy in my arms and raised an eyebrow when Nic wailed again. I put Simon down and he just continued to sleep on the pillow that was on the floor.

I took Nic from Rosalie and held him in one arm and stroked his arm. Rose gave his bottle to me and he finally started to eat. He was a cutie when he wasn't screaming.

I couldn't wait to have screaming babies at home like when Mason was a baby. He was so colicky when he was a baby.

"It wasn't this hard when Henry and Casey were babies, Emmett took them over to Alice's house since Nic kept interrupting their nap." Rosalie said plopping down next to me. She put her hand on my belly and I could feel the babies wiggling a little. They still hadn't kicked and I wanted to feel them!

I was a bit worried why they hadn't kicked but Jake said it was nothing to worry about and that they would kick when they were ready. The babies were all good weights now and Jake said that all three of them were healthy.

I really just wanted to feel them soon. I guess having the babies kick would just reassure me that the babies were growing well. If they didn't move soon I would start to panic.

Nic was finished with about half of his bottle. He was so cute and he looked so much like Emmett. He had Rosalie's blonde hair and Emmett's dark brown eyes.

Nic was definitely going to break some hearts once he got older. I started thinking about when Mason got older.

I wouldn't be the only girl in his life anymore and that depressed me and I started to cry. I think all this moodiness is coming from carrying three babies inside of me.

Edward walked into the room with Mason and saw me crying and feeding Nic his bottle. Nic stopped eating and yawned before falling asleep. I gave him to Rose and took Mason into my arm.

"Will I always be your girlfriend Mason?" I asked in sniffles. He always told Carlisle that I was his girlfriend. It was so cute and I always gave him a big hug after he said it.

"Yea momma," He said looking up at me with his big green eyes. I hugged him closer and sniffled some more.

Mason saw the tiny puppy sleeping and lifted him up before holding him. I giggled at my tiny man holding the puppy.

Simon wiggled and settled down in Mason's arms, I guess even puppies loved my baby boy. Mason was still sitting in my arms and Edward lifted him up and I took Simon from his hands.

Edward and I agreed to come over tomorrow after Edward dropped Maria back home. I held the puppy in my arms. I still had all of Chuckles old doggie stuff in my attic. Charlie had given it to me when Edward and I had moved to the new house.

I was pregnant with Mason at the time and Edward had just finished law school. It seemed that I just gave birth to Mason a few days ago and he was already almost two years old. Only three and a half months and he wouldn't be my baby anymore!

I started to cry and Edward buckled Mason into his car seat and saw me and panicked. I started to laugh and cry and he put his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

I nuzzled my face into his shirt and finally stopped crying after a few minutes. I sighed and got into the seat before buckling my seatbelt. Edward got into the driver's seat and drove home. It was already about ten minutes past Mason's nap time.

Rose and Emmett lived pretty close to our house so it was only a five minute drive.

Once we got home I got out of the car and went inside the house after getting Mason's bag. He still had accidents every once in a while….

I got Mason's play pen and put soft blankets on the floor before putting Simon on them. I would probably take him to the vet tomorrow. I stroked my belly and watched the puppy before going to the kitchen. I opened the pantry and got spaghetti and sauce before closing it.

I put the stuff on the counter and put water in a big pan before putting it on the gas and turning the gas on. Mason loved spaghetti, but we always cut the noodles into really tiny pieces for him so he wouldn't choke. I sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and stroked my belly before yawning.

Edward walked into the kitchen without Mason and I knew he was taking his nap.

"I'll finish making spaghetti, while you go take a nap pregnant mommy." Edward said kissing me softly. I agreed and yawned once more before kissing him roughly. I went upstairs to our bedroom and threw my clothes off before shoving one of his big shirts on.

I was all comfortable now so I got into bed and surrounded myself with pillows. I hogged all the pillows now and Edward kind of got annoyed sometimes, until he realized that instead he could use my boobs as pillows.

I went to sleep quickly and thought about all three of my little babies. I finally realized that tomorrow Alice and I were going to shop for lots of maternity clothes since I was already almost twice as big as I was when I was eight months pregnant with Mason.

Tinier people always look bigger, which was why Alice looked like an elephant…no offense to her and he little baby.

I really didn't like being a…puffer fish….right now.

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one but I wanted to update. It wasn't the way I wanted it to be, but I still like the way it turned out. I'll definitely try to make the next chapter much, much longer. I hope this sustains you for the next two or three weeks. School is out really soon and I'm so excited! Please click on that blue review button on the bottom, it won't hurt you! :P**


	6. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my god! It's been almost three months since the last time I put a chapter up for this story! I'm so sorry! I haven't been very eager to write anything for a while and I just recently got inspiration to write again. I promise not to abandon any of my stories! I'll try to update faster from now on.**

**3 Months Later**

When I woke up I was nuzzled in Edward's arms and his hand was resting on top of my gigantic belly.

I yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. I went to the bathroom to relieve my bladder and went to Mason's bedroom to go check on him. Mason now had a big boy bed and he was quite happy with it.

He was getting pretty independent and I was very emotional about that. I was pretty upset that he was starting to not need me all the time.

Mason's third birthday was on May 31st, about two weeks from now, and he was pretty excited about it. My due date was after Mason's birthday but I wanted Mason to be with his two brothers and sister for his birthday.

I was pretty big and felt better than ever. I didn't mind being this big. I loved being pregnant, especially since my morning sickness had gone away.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were planning a surprise birthday party for Mason and I still needed to shop for birthday presents.

Mason was still asleep when I went to his bedroom. I checked his forehead, he never slept this late. He was always awake before me.

He had a fever. Mason sneezed and I helped him out of his bed and rubbed his back. I couldn't carry anything now days and I was so huge with these three being due in less than a week. I couldn't even walk very well, I could waddle, and even with the waddling my ankles got incredibly swollen.

I wanted to run straight to the doctor to ask if Mason was fine. I went back to my bedroom and woke Edward up and asked him to hold Mason.

I called the pediatrician's office and made an appointment for Mason. It was in an hour.

Mason woke up and stretched in Edward's arms. Mason was pulling at his ear and he started to cry.

I sat down on the bed and pulled him into my lap and hugged him. He was probably feeling like crap.

Mason continued to pull at his ear and Edward took him to his bedroom before changing him out of his night clothes and putting some regular clothes on.

I stripped out of my clothes and put a short sleeved shirt and jean capri's on. The babies were kicking and I moaned in pain before stroking the side of my belly.

I was pretty much restricted from holding Mason at all. My back started to get really sore whenever I picked Mason up and I wasn't supposed to carry anything anyways.

When I went downstairs Mason wasn't crying anymore, which was good.

I went to the living room to go feed the puppy. I put his food bowl and water bowl on the floor of his cage and Simon rolled around and barked at me.

I giggled and rubbed his ears. I lifted him up and took him outside to take care of his business. I brought him back inside and put him back in his cage. I left him there and went to the kitchen.

"Mama, my eaw huwts." Mason complained. He continued to tug on his ear.

"Mason probably has an ear infection." Edward said looking over at me. I pushed Mason's hair out of his face and he yawned.

Edward got cereal for Mason to eat and I fed him. Mason always made a mess with cereal and milk.

Edward made eggs and bacon for us to eat while I fed Mason. I was feeling pretty sore now days and I didn't feel like having sex anymore.

I rubbed my belly and felt some strong kicks from the babies and I let out a gasp at how strong it was. I groaned and rubbed my belly again.

Edward put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of me and I didn't wait for it to cool before devouring the eggs. It burned my mouth slightly but it was so good!

"You're such a good cook." I moaned while taking another bite of food.

Edward chuckled and sat down next to me before eating. I ate my pancakes plain, like I usually did and Edward had so much chocolate syrup on his pancakes that you couldn't even see the pancakes anymore.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one with cravings?" I teased. Edward grinned at me and rolled his eyes before he started to eat his pancakes.

"It's fucking delicious." Edward said in between bites.

I finished eating and put my plate in the dishwasher before taking Mason off of his chair and going to the living room with him.

He sat down on the couch and I grabbed his shoes and sweater. Mason wanted to put his shoes on himself so I let him and I helped him put his sweater on.

Edward came into the living room and lifted Mason up and I went to the car. I sat down in the passenger's seat while Edward buckled Mason into his car seat.

I relaxed against the seat and Mason started to complain about his ear hurting again. We got to the doctor's office pretty quickly.

Edward helped me out of the car and then got Mason before lifting him up and locking the car.

Mason was playing with the collar of Edward's jacket.

We went to the waiting room and Mason started to complain about his ear again.

"Mason, we're at the doctor's office, they'll take care of your ear soon, okay?" I said pushing his hair out of his face. He really needed a haircut.

"Cullen, Mason?" The nurse called out. Edward lifted Mason up again and we went followed the nurse into an examination room.

I hated coming to the doctor's office, the only reason I was okay with going to my doctor was because it was Jake, and also since it had something to do with the babies.

I was definitely one very worried mama bear. I felt the babies kick my bladder and I left the room to go to the bathroom.

I relieved my bladder and went back to the examination room and saw that Dr. Jay was already in the room.

"I was right, Mason has an ear infection." Edward said putting his arm around my waist.

I felt the babies shift around in my belly and groaned a little. I grabbed Edward's hand and pressed it against my belly.

He felt the babies kick and grinned at me before rubbing my belly softly. Dr. Jay gave us an antibiotic prescription for Mason and we left.

**2 Days Later**

I stroked my belly while I thought of names for the three of them. I had no idea what I wanted to name them, and they were probably going to be out of me soon.

I wanted to name the boys Nathan and Tate. I loved those two names and thought they were really cute.

Edward wanted to name our little girl Angel, and I thought that it was a stupid name.

I wanted to name our daughter Lillian. Our sweet little Lily.

Lily, Nathan, Tate, all of them were so adorable. I really loved my little butterflies.

Simon was walking around my feet and I lifted him up and put him on my belly. He was so fluffy and cute!

I rubbed my back and Mason ran into the room giggling. He was taking his antibiotics like he was supposed to which was great.

Edward ran into the room and threw Mason over his shoulder before winking at me and walking back to the backyard.

I giggled at them, rested Simon on my shoulder and went to the kitchen to get some iced tea for me and lemonade for the guys.

I sat down on the patio chairs out in the backyard and saw that Edward was jumping on the trampoline with Mason.

Simon fell asleep on my lap and I sipped my iced tea and relaxed on the chair. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I felt a contraction.

I moaned in pain and let out a little gasp. Edward noticed and jumped off the trampoline before walking over to me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked kneeling next to me. He rubbed my belly gently and I giggled when the babies kicked his hands.

"It was just Braxton hicks." I said shrugging. I kissed Edward and he rubbed my belly again.

Simon wiggled in my lap and woke up. I put him on the ground and he started to run around. Mason saw him and got off the trampoline before chasing him.

I laughed at how cute they were being and continued to rest against the chair. I saw our pool and decided to put my swimsuit on and soak a little.

I loved our house. It's a huge two story house with a basement which has seven bedrooms, five full, and 2 partial bathrooms, two office rooms, two family rooms, kitchen, and dining room. (House link on profile, you have got to see this house!) We also had a pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard and the trampoline as well. We had a tiny little garden in the back two.

Edward and I had planned to have a lot of kids, so we had gotten a huge house.

The price of the house when we bought it was around seven million dollars, but with Edward's law firm and both of our trust funds we had pretty much been billionaires, not to sound too snobby.

I never flaunted my money, and I never wasted money on things I didn't need. I wanted to make sure that all of my kids would be fine if something happened to Edward and me.

Edward lifted up Mason and came upstairs with me. I changed into a bikini. I couldn't wear one pieces with this huge belly. I didn't have any stretch marks or anything, which I thought was great.

I'm sure Edward thought it was great too. I couldn't wait for these three to be here. Edward came into the room and I saw that Mason was wearing his swim trunks and floaties.

Edward went to the bathroom and changed into his swim trunks. He lifted Mason up and grabbed my hand. Edward helped me down the stairs.

Edward threw Mason into the pool and Mason came up and started to laugh like crazy. Edward jumped into the pool right next to me and I got splashed with water completely.

I huffed and rolled my eyes before getting into the pool. I splashed Edward with water and he scared me by putting his arms around me and kissing the back of my neck.

I screamed and started to whack him for scaring me. I pouted at him and crossed my arms.

"Aww Bells, don't be mad." Edward said teasingly before kissing me softly.

I giggled and kissed him back.

I sat down on the edge of the pool and rubbed my belly softly. I lay down on a lawn chair and relaxed. I could feel the babies moving around inside of me.

I felt another Braxton hicks contraction and it was a lot more painful than before.

I cried out in pain and I suddenly felt something gush from in between my legs.

I froze and my eyes widened.

"Edward!" I yelled trying to get his attention. I couldn't really get off the chair myself. Edward turned to me with Mason under his arm and I groaned in pain.

"What is it?" Edward asked worriedly.

"My water just broke." I said trying to get up again. Edward got out of the pool with Mason and helped me stand up.

"What's wong mama?" Mason asked once Edward lifted him up.

"These three want to come out of me." I said ruffling his hair. I had decided to go natural for birth so I wasn't going to get an epidural. I knew I wouldn't need a c-section either.

I was having a tough time getting up the stairs so Edward put Mason down and told him to go to his room.

Mason ran ahead of us and Edward lifted me up bridal style and carried me up to our room. I got a towel and dried myself off before taking my swimsuit off.

I put a comfortable dress on and decided to skip wearing panties. I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and put two pairs of my clothes and clothes for Edward in the bag. I went to the nursery and looked through the closet in the room. I had a bunch of clothes that I had already bought for the babies. I had also gotten triple stroller.

I grabbed two cute little onesie dresses and two blue and two green onesies for Nathan and Tate.

Edward had changed into shorts and a polo before going to Mason's room to help him change. I went downstairs and rubbed my belly softly before yawning.

I felt a contraction and groaned in pain before sitting down on the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. Edward walked into the nursery and saw me resting.

"Lets go to the hospital." Edward said before kneeling down and kissing me.

Edward helped me downstairs and carried Mason downstairs. Edward told me that Simon was in his cage and that Alice or Rose would come over to feed him tomorrow.

He helped me into the car and buckled Mason into his car seat before getting out of the garage. He started to drive to the hospital.

We had gotten an eight seater car so that all of the car seats would fit in one car.

I was so excited to have these three here. These babies were going to be seven weeks premature, but since there were three of them in here it would have been pretty rare for me to go 40 weeks with all of them in here.

I was already 34 weeks pregnant, which was pretty good, Jake told me that all of the babies were past four pounds at my last appointment, which was about two weeks ago.

I had gotten bigger since then so it was entirely possible that all three of them were over five pounds now.

I got a contraction and I cried out in pain and I tried to get a little bit comfortable, but in these car seats, it was pretty much impossible. I settled for putting my seat back so I was in more of a laying down position.

I got another contraction after a few minutes and I moaned loudly in pain. I took deep breaths and tried to relax.

"Mama, awe you okay?" Mason asked looking at me. I nodded at him and let out another cry of pain.

"It doesn't hurt that much," I said smiling at Edward and Mason. It was true, I wasn't in that much pain.

Edward was going past the speed limit, but at the moment I really didn't care much. We got the hospital pretty quick and Edward got Mason before coming over to my door and helping me out. He helped me get into the hospital.

**14 Hours Later**

"Oh my god! Get these three out of me." I growled at Jake. I got another contraction and let out a scream of pain. I was clutching at Edward's hand and trying not to kill someone.

Edward's parents were in the waiting room watching Mason and Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were in the room with me. Rosalie was helping me relax and she was doing pretty well until Emmett commented on how it would probably take a while to get three babies out of me.

I almost took the duffel bag and threw it at him…almost

I shrieked in pain when I got another contraction. They were about 15 seconds apart now and I was eight centimeters dilated. My parents were on their way here.

I felt another contraction and tears started to stream down my cheeks. Jake checked how dilated I was.

"Everyone leave. Nine centimeters, you can push the next time you have a contraction, okay Bells?" Jake said giving me a smile.

I wasn't that uncomfortable with Jake seeing my hoo-haa. He was my best friend and he was engaged, so I didn't really care.

Everyone had already left the room except for Edward who was still holding my hand and rubbing my back softly. I got a contraction and pushed as hard as I could I let out a strained scream.

"Head is almost out, you can do it Bella." Jake soothed. I took a few breaths and pushed again the next time I got a contraction.

I got another contraction and pushed with a loud scream. I hope Mason didn't think I was dying in here or something.

I pushed one more time and heard a cry that wasn't my own. Edward kissed my forehead and gave me a grin.

"It's a girl," Jake said giving me a huge smile. He set Lily down on my chest and I stroked her red cheek. I already loved her so much.

"Hi Lily," I cooed softly. I stroked her arm and smiled down at her.

Edward looked at me and smiled again. A nurse took Lily to go get cleaned up and I got another contraction. I pushed again with a small cry.

I took a deep breath and pushed one more time. My face was all sweaty and my hair was sticking to the side of my face.

Edward pushed my hair out of my face and rubbed my back.

I pushed one last time and collapsed against the pillows. I didn't hear a cry coming from the baby and I was getting a bit scared.

"The umbilical cord was around his neck, he's breathing right now, but not very well." Jake was talking to one of the nurses and the moment that I saw my little boy's skin tinted blue and not letting out any cries I felt like crying.

Jake handed Tate off to a nurse and she took him away. I wanted my baby boy to be okay.

Tears were streaming down my face when I got a contraction and let out a loud scream and pushed. It was getting easier now and I could tell Nathan would be out pretty quick.

I pushed again and took a few gulps of air before pushing once again. I relaxed for about fifteen seconds and let out a loud scream with my last push.

I heard a loud shrieking cry and Nathan was placed on my chest. I pushed once more to get the placenta out and stroked Nathan's hand.

I relaxed against the pillows and the only thing I wanted was for Tate to be fine.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was in a different room and I felt a lot cleaner. Edward was sleeping on the hospital chair next to me and the Nathan and Lillian were in a little hospital bassinet next to the bed.

Tate wasn't here and I felt heartbroken that my little boy was probably struggling right now.

Nathan was nuzzled into his blanket and Lillian was yawning like crazy. I felt like crying after seeing them, I wanted Tate to be okay.

Edward woke up and realized I was awake.

He stood up and walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"I can't believe they're here." I said giving Edward a big smile. I lifted Lillian and put her in my lap and then Nathan.

"Tate is in the NICU, I saw him yesterday night, and he's fine. But Bella, the cord was wrapped around his neck; Jake said that it's possible he could have some brain damage. He's extremely healthy though, so we would be able to take him home with Nathan and Lillian." Edward said as softly as he could.

I gasped and tears started to stream down my cheeks. I wanted Tate to be okay, he had to be okay. I wouldn't be able to bear losing a child.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I want to see him." I said looking up at Edward.

"You can see him as soon as you want." Edward said stroking my hair. I could see how tired he was. His hair wasn't combed and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Lillian let out a cry and I held her to my shoulder and cooed to her softly. She stopped crying pretty quick and I realized that she was probably hungry.

Edward lifted Nathan up when he started to cry and I loved seeing Edward with Nathan in his arms. Nate looked so small in his arms.

I took the top part of the hospital dress off and Lily latched on when I brought her to me.

I rubbed her back and she opened her eyes and yawned at me before continuing to eat. Lily had light blue eyes, which I assumed would turn into my chocolate brown eyes.

Lily closed her eyes again and continued to eat.

"Did Mason see any of them yet?" I asked Edward while he walked around with Nathan.

"Nope, I asked Rosalie to take him to their house so he could sleep and he went, but he wanted to come back at six in the morning so Rosalie and Emmett brought Mason, Casey, and Henry to meet these three.

"Is Mason excited to be a big brother?" I asked leaning against my pillows.

"Not exactly, he thinks that now that these three are out you're going to go back to being with him all the time and that these little ones are just going to disappear." Edward said chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh.

Lily unlatched and I put a blanket on my shoulder and patted her back. She let out a tiny burp and quite a bit of spit up.

Edward gave Nathan to me and took Lily.

"You'll be my little girl forever, right?" I heard Edward ask Lily while he rocked her in his arms.

I brought Nathan to mu chest and he latched on just as well as Lily did.

"Good job little Nate," I cooed to him. I kissed his forehead and he wiggled in my arms a little. His eyes were open and he was looking up at me.

He had green eyes just like Edward's, Carlisle's and Mason's eyes. I smiled at him and he just blinked and continued to look at me.

I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit. Nathan unlatched after a few minutes and I burped him. He let out a cute little burp and not that much spit up.

I put him back in the hospital bassinet and stretched before getting up. I opened the duffel bag and grabbed a change of clothes for me and went to the bathroom in the room. There was a shower, which was great.

I took the hospital gown off and went into the shower. I turned the water on and loved the feel of the hot water on my body.

I was pretty much aching after giving birth. I washed myself with soap and put shampoo and conditioner in my hair. Once I was done I grabbed the towel that was on the rack.

I changed and went back into the room. I felt so much cleaner now, and I wasn't very sore…down there.

I stretched my arms and saw that both of the babies were in the hospital bassinet. Edward's arms wound around my waist and he kissed me gently.

"I want to see Tate." I said looking up at Edward.

"Alright," Edward said kissing my forehead.

Edward called a nurse to the room and she took us both to the NICU.

When I saw Tate in the incubator I was so relieved that he looked so healthy.

His face was pink and he was wiggling around and making cute little baby sounds.

Tate was so adorable. I wanted to hold him so much. He was so cute! Edward walked me over to the incubator and I saw Jake. He walked over and pulled me into a hug. My arms wound around his neck. Hugs always made me feel better and Jake knew that.

"This is Dr. Stella, she's going to talk to you about how Tate is doing." Jake said rubbing my back softly.

I nodded and Jake hugged me one more time before leaving.

"Hi, I'm Stella; you must be this little guy's parents." She said smiling at me. I already liked her and I was glad she was being so gentle about all of this.

"He's doing well, and if he stays this healthy you'll be able to take him home with his siblings." Stella said patting my hand.

"Tate, his name is Tate." I said taking a breath. Tate wiggled in the incubator and stretched his arms.

"We did some tests and there is nothing wrong with Tate's brain since the cord only wrapped around his neck during birth. Dr. Black would have been able to see it in the ultrasound if it had been wrapped around his neck inside of you." Stella said giving me a smile.

I was so relieved that Tate was fine.

"Do you want to hold him?" Stella asked looking at me.

"I would love that." I answered immediately. She opened the incubator and lifted him out. He was wearing a hospital onesie.

I held my arms out for him and she handed him to me. I pulled him to my chest and rocked him in my arms. He yawned and I giggled and rubbed his back.

Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I giggled when Tate opened his eyes and wiggled around and let out a few cute little hiccups. I got a glimpse of his green eyes.

I was definitely guessing that all of the baby boys in our family would have Edward's bright green eyes.

Stella had left the room probably wanting to give us a personal moment. I held Tate closer to my chest and kissed his forehead.

"You can take him back to your room if you want." Stella said coming back into the room with a hospital bassinet.

"We have four children now Mrs. Cullen." Edward said kissing me.

"You're Carlisle's son, I should have guessed from the eyes." Stella said with a chuckle.

I put Tate into the hospital bassinet and we went back to our room. Once we were back in our room I lifted Tate up and unbuttoned the top of my shirt and moved my bra before letting Tate eat.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep while he ate. Tate finished eating pretty quickly. Edward took him from me and burped him before putting him into the bassinet with Nathan and Lillian.

"Tell everyone to come in and meet these three." I said looking up at Edward.

He nodded and bent down to kiss me I lifted all three babies up and put them down on the hospital bed next to me. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were the first ones in the room. Then Edward and my parents came in and finally Edward walked in carrying Mason.

I gave Tate to Alice, Nathan to Esme, and Lillian to my dad. Alice was cooing over Tate and Nathan was wiggling and yawning in Esme's arms.

I felt so happy having all three of them here. Alice handed Tate over to Rosalie, who was standing next to her.

Esme handed Nathan to Renee, my mom, and Charlie handed Lily to Jasper.

We continued this until everyone had seen the babies.

Mason climbed out of Edward's arms and came onto the bed with me and sat in my lap.

"Mama, we go home?" Mason asked looking up at me. I pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry buddy, you have to wait a few days for mommy to come home." I said rubbing his back.

"No, you come home now." Mason said stubbornly.

"Do you want to meet your brothers and sister?" I asked Mason.

"No." Mason said simply.

"Why not honey?" I asked while he played with my shirt.

"They hurt mama." Mason said looking up at me. I suddenly realized that Mason had been waiting out in the hallway the whole time I was giving birth.

"They didn't hurt me Mason." I said chuckling.

"Okay mommy." Mason said looking up at me again. Edward lifted Mason up and I got the babies all settled in my lap. Edward put Mason in front of me and I kept the babies close to me.

"Mace meet Nathan and Tate, your brothers, and Lillian, your sister." I said while the babies wiggled in my lap. I giggled when one of them scrunched up their face and tried to nuzzle into me.

"They're tiny." Mason said looking at them. He touched Lillian's hand and she closed her hand over his fingers and gurgled cutely.

Tate wiggled in my lap and let out a shrill wail. I lifted him up and tried to soothe him. He continued to cry and Edward took him and rested him against his chest.

Tate yawned and fell asleep against Edward's chest. It was so cute.

Lily hiccupped and then yawned. Mason started to laugh at the sound of her hiccup and I chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face.

I really couldn't wait for Mason's birthday. I think these two weeks were going to be over with really fast, especially with these three here.

I smiled up at Edward and he put Tate down with his siblings. I couldn't help but feel so happy that these three were healthy and that nothing had been wrong with Tate.

I definitely hoped that this happiness would last forever.

**I'm so sorry about not updating that much! I was glad that this chapter was about 5,000 words! (Well, at least according to Microsoft Word) I promise to try and update again next week, and at least once a month once school starts for me in eight days. I would love to get some reviews, so please give me some input on this chapter. Did you like the names? What do you think Mason should get for his birthday in the next chapter?**


	8. Please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	9. Chapter 7

**2 Weeks Later**

"Happy birthday Mason!" I yelled walking into Mason's room with a bunch of balloons and party favors. He was already awake and he giggled when he saw me.

"Are those fow me?" Mason asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes they are baby boy." I tied the balloons to the bed and lifted him out of bed. I took him to the bathroom and he brushed his teeth. I carried him downstairs and he saw Edward making pancakes in the kitchen.

I put Mason down and he ran to Edward and pretty much just crashed into him. Edward lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday buddy," Mason kissed Edward's cheek and giggled.

Simon ran into the kitchen and attacked Mason. Simon had gotten quite a bit bigger and Mason was pretty much in love with him.

I heard cries from the baby monitor and sighed and went upstairs. These three could barely ever sleep and we had to keep a sound maker on in Mason's room so the crying wouldn't bother him.

I got to the nursery and saw that Lily and Tate were both crying and Nate was pretty close to it. I knew they weren't hungry since I had just fed them about half an hour ago.

I could clearly recognize Lily's 'change me' cry. I lifted her up and set her down on the changing table. I hummed and tried to calm her down a bit.

She stopped crying when I took her onesie off. I changed her diaper and put her back in her bassinet. Lily yawned and hiccupped.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead before covering her with her blanket.

Tate had stopped crying while I was changing Lily. I lifted him up and kissed his cheeks before putting him down on the changing table and changing his diaper.

Nate was back to sleeping. I guess they just wanted their mommy. I lifted him up and he opened his eyes and cooed before reaching for my face.

Mason's birthday party was going to start in four hours. It was a pool party; I knew it would be a bit messy with all the little kids there, but I knew Mason loved the pool.

I changed Nate's diaper and got him settled back in the bassinet before going back downstairs.

Mason was already eating pancakes. He was sitting on one of the chairs and he kept laughing and hitting Edward's hand when Edward tried to steal his pancakes.

"Hello there mommy," Edward greeted me. I walked over and I kissed him chastely.

"It's nice to finally see you daddy," I had proabaly seen Edward for about five minutes total this week. The babies were so hard to take care of all the time.

I was definitely looking forward to some family time. We had decided to go on vacation in a few months after things had settled down a bit.

Rosalie and Alice were coming over later to help me set things up for the party. Mason already knew there was a party since Alice decided to be a blabber mouth and tell him about it.

I guess it was inevitable for him to figure out we would have a party for his birthday. He was definitely going to be happy with his presents.

Edward wound his arms around my waist and I kissed his chin. He chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and we just watched Mason while he ate.

He started to giggle when he saw us both staring at him.

"You guys are being weird." He giggled. Mason jumped out of his chair and almost fell and I went into protective mama bear mode.

I checked his arms and knees for any scratches and finally let him go to his bedroom to change when I saw that he was completely okay. There wasn't even a scratch on him.

We should probably get chairs that are closer to the ground. The seats we had now were probably about a foot and a half off the ground.

Edward and I still hadn't started to baby proof the house. The babies were still small. We only had to be worried once they could crawl.

When I was younger my dad told me that I had gone straight from rolling around to walking. I never crawled at all. I also hated cribs and cried whenever I got into one.

Yeah, I was colicky as a baby.

Edward kissed my head and let go of me.

Simon started barking to get my attention and I knelt down and patted his head. He licked my hand and I giggled. I put food and water in his bowls and he licked me again before going over to his food.

I heard some whimpers from the baby monitor and Edward went upstairs.

I followed him and was glad when I saw that the babies were happy and awake. They were all wiggling around and yawning.

Happy babies equal a happy mommy. Tate started to suck on his fist and I cooed at him and started baby talking to them.

"Do you seriously think that they want to hear their mother degrade herself with that voice?" Edward asked walking up behind me. I swatted his chest and he chuckled.

Lily started to cry and I lifted her up and kissed her cheeks. She continued to cry and Edward took her from me. He could probably tell I was starting to get a bit frustrated.

I hated it when I couldn't calm the babies down. I was the same way when Mason was a little one.

I felt like a failure as a mother when I wasn't able to get the babies to calm down. I guess sometimes they just wanted their daddy.

It didn't bother me that they wanted daddy time. I actually liked having some time to myself so I could relax.

I heard Mason yell for me from his bedroom and I left the nursery.

"Momma, help me," Mason pouted. I chuckled and helped him put his clothes on. He still couldn't do it by himself properly.

I combed his hair and he ran downstairs to watch Dora or something. I went back to the nursery and saw that Edward wasn't there anymore. All the babies were in their bassinets.

I went to the bedroom and felt a sudden urge to jump Edward when I saw him looking through his closet without a shirt on.

I totally would have if Mason wasn't downstairs right now.

I also didn't exactly like how my body looked right now. Edward didn't know that though, and I wanted it to stay that way.

I sighed and he turned to me. I sat down on the bed and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had a text from Alice.

**On my way with Rose, be there in like five minutes – A**

Oh right, they were coming over to help me decorate.

**Alright, I'll get Edward to take Mason to the park or something – B**

"Edward, can you take the kids to the park so we can set up everything?"

"Do you want me to take the babies and Simon?" Edward said putting a shirt on.

"Sure, just make sure you have a few extra bottles and stuff. I fed them all about half an hour ago though."

"Yeah, I know." Edward said kissing my cheek before going upstairs.

It only took around three minutes to get all the kids into the car. Simon sat on Mason's lap and the babies all sat in the backseat asleep.

Edward told me he would be back in about an hour. He kissed me goodbye and they were off to the park. Alice and Rosalie came home almost exactly after Edward left.

When Alice walked into the house she had three bags full of party favors. Rosalie was carrying a helium thingy and some streamers.

"Okay, let's start by blowing up balloons. Bella, you can hang the streamers from the ceiling and put the happy birthday sign up." Alice gave me streamers, confetti, and the happy birthday banner and shoved me away.

I guess they're in charge.

I chuckled and grabbed the tape from the dining room table. I started taping streamers from the ceiling while Alice and Rose got the balloons blown up.

I was about to put the happy birthday sign up and Alice yelled boo from behind me and I screamed and fell off the chair I was standing on.

"Fuck!" I stood up and flexed my arms and groaned. Now my shoulder was all messed up.

"Thanks Alice, that was amazing." I commented sarcastically. Alice blushed.

"I'm sorry…" I couldn't stay mad at her at all.

I shrugged and started to put the banner up. Once it was up I got a bunch of balloons and went outside. I tied them around the front door and from the lights next to the garage.

When I went back inside Alice and Rose were giggling and talking about something.

"I need to show you something!" Alice yelled before pulling me along with her.

She led me out to the backyard and I was pretty much speechless when I saw what she wanted to show me.

There was a giant bounce house in the backyard. Alice and Rose both giggled and ran inside the bounce house. I followed them cautiously and the both body slammed into me and shoved me into the side of the bounce house.

I giggled and pushed them back. Alice and Rose grabbed my hands and started to jump with me.

"I haven't been in a bouncy house since I was like ten years old." I said chuckling. I checked my watch and saw that it had already been twenty minutes since Edward left.

"We need to go set up the party." I said pulling both of them out of the bouncy house. We could act like five year olds later.

Mason loved bouncy houses. One of Edward's work friends had a three year old son and he had a bouncy house at his birthday party. Mason was 18 months old at the time and he refused to get out of the bouncy house and I had to climb in there and pull him out.

That was a sad day. He started throwing a tantrum and I was two months pregnant at the time and I just exploded and screamed at him. I still felt bad about it even though Mason probably didn't remember it.

I went back into the house with Alice and Rose. I hope that Edward and the kids don't come back before we're done setting up.

**Edward POV**

"Calm down Lily," I said softly to Lily while I tried to get her to stop crying. She scrunched her face up and let out one of the saddest sounds I had ever heard.

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back while she cried.

Mason was running around with Simon and I was keeping a close watch on them.

Lily was definitely colicky, the tiniest things got her worked up and she always seemed uncomfortable.

Tate and Nate were both a lot calmer than their sister. (I seriously just realized that Tate and Nate rhyme xD)

Lily finally stopped crying and I continued to rub her back and keep her calm. She fell asleep and I put her pacifier in her mouth and put her back in the crib with Tate and Nate.

I looked over and saw that Simon had knocked Mason down. Mason was just laughing.

I wonder if he feels as though we're ignoring him.

We had been spending so much time with the babies; did Mason feel left out at all?

Tate opened his eyes and yawned. He started to whimper and I took him out of the stroller and bounced him in my arms a bit.

I definitely remember when Mason was this small. It wasn't that long ago when he couldn't even talk yet.

Tate stopped crying so I put him back in the stroller and stood up. I stretched and walked over to Mason while keeping a close watch on the babies.

Mason ran over to me and held up his arms so I would pick him up.

"I wanna go home now," Mason said pouting at me.

"Alright, I bet mommy has a surprise for you," I said grinning at him. Mason giggled and rested against my shoulder.

I was more than ready to leave the park. Whenever I came here alone all the mothers here stared at me, or tried to hit on me.

It even happened when Bella came with me. Bella got pissed off when it happened when she was around.

I got to the car and I got the babies settled in the backseat and I helped Mason into his car seat. I put Simon on Mason's lap and he giggled and patted Simon's head.

I closed the door and got into the front seat. I started to drive back to the house.

There was traffic, fuck. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hey Bella," I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and I continued to drive.

There wasn't as much traffic as I thought there was. At least we were moving and not stopping ever other second.

"Everyone is already here, where the hell are you?"

"We're stuck in traffic, it's dying down, we'll be home in around ten minutes." I checked the clock and realized we had been gone for about an hour and a half.

The traffic started to disperse and I sped up. I didn't want to make everyone wait.

It took about five minutes to get back to the house and I parked in the garage and got Mason out of the car. He ran inside with Simon trailing behind him and I got the babies out of the car and took them inside.

I could hear the kids in the living room. I got the babies upstairs to the nursery and fed them and changed their diapers before going downstairs.

I walked to Bella and she kissed my cheek and I put my arms around her waist. I looked around the living room and saw the giant table of presents and chuckled. Mason was probably going to open them after everyone was gone.

Bella and I had a hard time deciding on what to get for Mason and we ended up taking advice from my parents on what to get him.

Mason would definitely have fun playing with it. At first Bella didn't approve it and then she finally agreed.

Mason was playing with Casey and Maria. Henry was just hanging out alone. He probably felt left out because he was older than the others.

Alice was due in about two weeks and she was huge. She hated to walk around now and she was on bed rest. I told her that she didn't need to come to the party if she felt sick, but she was insistent on coming to Mason's birthday party.

Bella pushed my arms off of her and walked over to where Alice and Rose were sitting.

My parents walked into the living room and Mason ran to them and my dad picked him up.

"Hey Mason," My mom kissed his cheek and Mason giggled and kissed her cheek too.

Bella's parents were running a bit late, but I knew they would be here. They would never miss Mason's birthday.

Jake was here with his fiancée Leah. They were getting married next month. Bella and I were going to the wedding with the kids.

I heard some crying from upstairs and I went to the nursery to check on the kids.

**Bella POV**

"Alright everyone, let's go out to the pool," I got all the kids out to the pool and their parents went in with them.

No one here was stupid enough to let their two year olds and three year olds into the pool alone.

Henry flipped into the pool. He was in a swim team. He had been in it since he was four years old. Henry had always liked swimming.

"How's it going babe," Rosalie said putting her arm around my waist.

"I'm exhausted," I said pushing my hair out of my face.

"Maybe Edward and you should take a day off. You could leave the kids with Emmett and I and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would love to spend some time with their grandchildren," Rosalie said glancing at me seriously.

She was right; maybe a one day break to relax a bit would be good for us.

Edward was upstairs taking care of the babies. Mason was in the pool with Emmett and Jasper so I knew he was fine.

I went inside and up to the nursery. Edward was rocking Nathan and trying to calm him down. It was so cute.

"Need some help there?" I said walking into the room. Edward looked over at the door and smiled at me.

"Sure, can you calm Lily down?" Edward said kissing my cheek. I patted Nate's belly and went to go take care of Lily.

Lily stopped crying when I picked her up and I cooed at her and kissed her forehead.

Edward picked Tate up and we went downstairs and put the kids in their swings in the living room. We didn't even think of bringing them outside with us. There were too many people here and I didn't want my tiny people getting hurt.

Mason came inside when we were getting the babies settled into their swings.

"Mommy, daddy, come outside with me," Mason pouted.

"Okay Mason, give us a second to get these three in their swings," I said turning the swing on for Tate.

"No!" Mason screamed before stomping. "It's my birthday, pay attention to me." Mason said pouting. He started to cry.

"You're always with them!" Mason cried.

I felt like crying too.

I pulled Mason into my lap and rubbed his back. He kept crying and Edward came over and pulled me closer to him so he could help calm Mason down.

"I knew this would happen eventually," Edward said quietly into my ear.

"Mason, you know we love you right." I said looking at Mason, he looked up at me and sniffled.

"Yea…"

"The babies are really tiny, so they're going to need a lot of attention and care, but that doesn't mean that we don't love you." Edward said immediately.

I stood up and Edward lifted Mason up and wiped his tears away. He walked outside with Mason and I followed.

Edward and I both expected this to happen sometime but I didn't know it would make me this sad.

Edward went into the pool with Mason and got him to calm down and start playing games with the other kids again.

"What happened?" Alice asked when I walked over to where she was sitting down.

"Mason came inside while we were getting the babies in their swings and he got mad at us for not paying attention to him." I said trying not to feel as bad as I do. It didn't work.

"That must have made you feel bad. Henry did that once when Casey was a baby, he threw a big tantrum and started to cry." Rosalie said sitting down next to Alice.

"I expected it to happen," I said sighing. Mason was laughing in the pool and it made me feel better.

Hopefully the rest of the party will go without any problems.

Hopefully…

**3,287 words, I feel like that's not enough but I also feel like I should end it here. I'm sorry about my random updating times. I should be able to regulate when I update. Sometimes I feel like writing and other times I don't feel like writing at all. It all depends on how I feel. I'm still really sorry I haven't updated in over a month. The next chapter will be more about the birthday party and what fun things Mason does :) I would love to get a few reviews, so please leave one for me to read. Reviews make me happy and make me want to update more! I'll hopefully update this story before a month passes. It makes me happy that people still read this story even though I only update I like once every two months. I'll definitely try to change that! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 8

Edward and I could tell that Mason was still angry at us and I knew that there really wasn't any way that I could make it better.

I tried not to think about while I watched him play with his friends. Alice plopped down next to me and rubbed her big belly.

"How do you feel?" Alice continued to stroke her belly and I patted it lightly.

"I feel fat." Alice smiled at me and rubbed her belly….mood swings much?

"Why don't you go inside and rest, you look exhausted." I said smiling at her and patting her shoulder.

"Alright, help me inside." Alice tried to stand up and I giggled and helped her up before taking her inside with me. She was about to go up the stairs when I felt water on my feet.

I glanced at Alice and she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD MY WATER BROKE ON YOUR FEET!" Alice was pretty much sobbing and I rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay sweetheart, I don't care. All that matters is that you're having your baby soon. We got to get you to the hospital!" I went to the bathroom and washed my feet. I was about to go outside and Alice pulled me back.

"No! I am going to wait for this birthday party is over. I want to stay with Mason." I was about to say something and Alice shot me a glare

"Contractions haven't started yet, once they do I will go to the hospital, okay?" She pouted and I sighed before helping her to the bathroom. She cleaned herself off and I went upstairs to get some of my old maternity clothes.

I helped her into one of my comfy dresses and I helped her outside again. I told her to use a pad in case any more amniotic fluid gushed out again.

I didn't want to upset Mason any more than he already was; we just had to rush the birthday party a little bit. I went back outside and walked over to Edward.

"We should cut the cake now, Alice's water just broke and she refused to leave without seeing the whole birthday party." I whispered to Edward. He nodded and started telling people to get out of the pool and sit down.

Once everyone was seated we started off by getting Mason over with us and we lifted him up and took the cover off of his cake. It was a cake in the shape of Winnie the Pooh and I thought that it was adorable.

Mason didn't really care about all those superhero shows and stuff so I chose something normal. You would be surprised by how hard it is to choose a goddamned cake. It said 'Happy Birthday Mason!' on it in bright blue. Mason was giggling and you could see how his face lit up when he saw his cake.

Edward lit the candles on the cake and we started to sing the happy birthday song. Mason was just grinning while Edward held him and I couldn't help but grin too. This was so exciting! Once we stopped singing Edward lowered Mason down to the table and he blew out the three candles on his cake; one for each year that he'd been alive and one candle for good luck.

We started cutting the cake and we passed it around to everyone and everything was back to being relaxed. After everyone had their cake we would get everyone out of the house. It had already been almost four hours since everyone came here and we'd been feeding them throughout the entire party. Still, I didn't want to seem rude by asking people to leave now.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Well it's been almost an hour and a half and everyone has left the house and Edward and I are getting the kids all happy in their cribs before we leave the house. My parents offered to watch the babies while Edward, Mason, and I went to the hospital for Alice. She was only two centimeters dilated and she wanted us there.

My dad walked into the nursery with my mom and I gave them both a hug.

"Sorry for making you watch them," I said giving my parents a smile.

"It's no big deal, we love spending time with our grandchildren." My mom said patting my cheek before going over to Nate and watching him play with his feet.

I went downstairs and saw Mason sitting on the couch and doing nothing.

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday." I said crouching down in front of him. He frowned, but didn't say anything in response.

"Once we get home I promise we can open all of your presents." I said rubbing his back soothingly.

"Alright momma," Mason reached his arms out for me and I stood up and lifted him up from where he was sitting. I kissed him on the forehead and he kissed me back on the cheek.

I went out to the garage and got Mason settled in the car seat. I gave him his stuffed toy and covered him in his blanket and he fell asleep even before we left.

I was really hoping that he didn't remember this birthday when he got older…maybe Alice's baby would share a birthday with Mason. That would be kind of cute…and a bit weird actually.

We got to the hospital pretty soon and I lifted Mason out of his car seat. He was still asleep and he woke up for a second and fell back asleep and rested his head against my shoulder.

Edward and I got inside and we found out Alice's room number and rushed there. I gave Mason to Edward and told him to wait out in the lobby.

"Where the hell is Bella?" I could hear Alice from outside the door and I giggled and walked inside the room. Alice looked so relieved when she saw me.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug and she wouldn't let go of me.

"Alice, let go." Jasper chuckled. She let go and pouted at Jasper. Alice held onto my hand and a few seconds later she squeezed it as hard as possible and I could see her pain on her face.

Yeah, contractions were not easy at all. Jasper pushed her hair out of her face and she smiled and pulled him down for a small kiss. The doctor walked into the room and checked how dilated she was.

**Five Hours Later**

"Alright, she's eight centimeters dilated, everyone who isn't Jasper should get out of the room now." Dr. Kelley said. I kissed Alice on the cheek and she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go out in the hallway and you can hold onto Jasper's hand. Everything will be fine." I tried to soothe her.

"I don't want you to go." Alice was starting to cry and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"You'll do great, I promise." She nodded and slowly let go of my hand. I went out into the lobby and sat down next to everyone else.

**Jasper POV**

"I'm not ready to do this." Alice cried. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back gently.

"Alice, we're ready for this, we're ready to be parents. I'm absolutely sure of it." Alice gave me a small smile and pulled me down for a kiss. We're having a baby, wow.

"Alright, at your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Alice nodded and when she got her next contraction she let out a loud scream of pain and her body tensed. She squeezed my hand as hard as she possibly could.

"You're doing great." I soothed and she took a few deep breaths before pushing once more. She sobbed loudly and held my hand with both of hers and squeezed them as hard as possible. I'm pretty sure I heard a crack.

"I can't do this anymore!" Alice cried and leaned back against the pillows and took a few deep breaths.

"The baby is crowning, just a few more pushes and the head is out." Dr. Kelley said gently. Alice took a few more deep breaths before pushing one more time.

"Thirty seconds and you have to push again." Dr. Kelley said to Alice.

"Alice, just remember this. This is only a few hours; we'll be parents for the rest of our lives. It's worth it." I said gently. She nodded and I pushed her hair out of her face before kissing her gently. Alice pushed again with a cry.

"Head is out, once the shoulders are out it'll be much easier." Dr. Kelly said reassuringly, she's a great doctor. Alice nodded and rested for a few seconds before pushing once more.

"Shoulders are out, just a few more times! Jasper, would you like to see this?" Alice looked at me and nodded giving me permission to go see.

I walked over to where Dr. Kelley was and my eyes widened and I just stared. The moment I saw her I was in awe. Alice and I made a baby. Wow, just wow. I couldn't take my eyes away. Sure it was kinda gross, but that's my baby right there. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I'm a father. I can't believe it.

"Jasper, stop making that face." Alice said giving me a look. I walked back over to where Alice was.

"She's beautiful, I'm so sure it's a girl." I smiled and kissed Alice again. Alice smiled at me and took a few breaths before pushing again with a loud scream. I held her hand with the other hand since I was sure that Alice had broken my hand.

"One more push and the baby is out!" Alice closed her eyes and pushed once more as hard as she could. The first thing I heard was a shrill wail. Dr. Kelly put our baby girl on Alice's chest and I couldn't keep the grin off my face, I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I wiped it away and kissed Alice's forehead.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm your mommy." Alice cried and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were open and she looked at Alice and then looked up at me. I laughed and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"She's so beautiful." Alice said with a small laugh. I suddenly became aware of how painful my hand felt. I could barely move my fingers.

"Alice, I think you broke my hand." I said lifting it up with the other hand. Alice surprisingly didn't look tired at all.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." A nurse took the baby from Alice to clean her off. I kissed Alice and she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Dr. Kelley was already stitching Alice up, there was some minor tearing, but it wasn't extremely bad. It would heal easily.

"I can get someone to look at your hand." A nurse said giving Alice and I a smile. "Your daughter is so precious," She gave Alice another smile and I kissed Alice again.

I went outside to the lobby with a huge grin on my face.

"It's a girl!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Everyone stood up and hugged me.

"How are Alice and the baby?" Bella asked after we all let go of each other.

"Alice is fine, there were no complications and the baby is beautiful. We still haven't decided on a name." I smiled and hugged them all once more.

"I'm pretty sure Alice fractured my hand though." I said with a shrug. "It's worth it." I went back into the room and saw that Alice was sitting in the hospital bed and smiling to herself.

"I think I know what to name her…what do you think about Noah Genevieve Whitlock. I know Noah is generally a boy name, but it's a cute girl name too." Alice smiled at me and I couldn't help but think that the name fit.

"That's perfect." Alice pulled me down for a kiss and I gladly returned it.

The nurse returned to the room with our baby girl and gave her to Alice. Noah was asleep and wiggling around slightly. Alice giggled and kissed her forehead while she slept.

"I'm going to take you to get your hand looked at," Dr. Kelley came into the room and leaned against the doorframe. I looked at Alice and she nodded so I followed Dr. Kelley out and she took me into an examination room and left me there.

A nurse walked in and took my weight and all that crap before the doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Callahan, I'm going to look at your hand." A female doctor walked in and smiled at me before taking my hand and pressing it at certain places.

"I think you may have fractured a metacarpal bone, we need to take an x-ray to be sure." Damn, this is going to take a while.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Well the doctor was right, two of my metacarpal bones were fractured and now I have a cast on my hand, at least it was the left hand.

I went back to Alice's room and saw that she was asleep and Noah wasn't in the room. She was probably in the nursery. I walked over to where Alice was and kissed her forehead, she looked exhausted.

"Oh, you're back. How's your hand?" She sat up and gave me a smile. I smiled back before answering.

"Well I have a fractured metacarpal and now I have a cast." I lifted up my hand.

"I'm so sorry," Alice laughed and I chuckled and sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's okay, I would gladly have it happen again." I leaned down and kissed Alice gently. A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room with Noah.

"It's time for Noah to eat." The nurse lifted up Noah and handed her to me. I was just stunned with how cute she was, Noah yawned and clutched onto my shirt with one hand and grabbed onto one of my fingers with the other.

"Hi Noah, I'm your daddy." I smiled and she scrunched up her face and opened her eyes for a second before closing them again. She had greenish blue eyes, they were very similar to Carlisle's.

"Has anyone met Noah yet?" I asked Alice. She shook her head and Noah started whimpering a bit. She was probably hungry. I handed her to Alice and she started to feed her. I was just overwhelmed with the fact that I have a daughter now.

"I'm going to take a shower and change into my normal clothes. I think you can manage to take care of Noah for half an hour without me." Alice kissed my cheek and gave Noah to me.

Alice got out of the hospital bed and stretched a little before getting her clothes from the duffel bag and going to the shower in the room.

Noah let out a small cry and I held her closer to my body and kissed her forehead. She had cute little tufts of curly blonde hair. Noah looked a lot like both Alice and I. She yawned and clenched her eyes for a second before opening them and yawning again.

"Being born must be such hard work, huh?" I cooed to her. Noah just blinked and looked up at me before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Its official, I am in love with my daughter.

Alice came out of the shower quicker than I expected and I gave Noah back to her so I could go out to the lobby and tell everyone to come in and meet Noah.

"Would you guys like to meet my lovely daughter?" I asked once I came to the lobby. Everyone stood up and followed me into the room.

"Hi!" Alice had a huge smile on her face and everyone just crowded around her and Noah.

"Everybody, meet Noah Genevieve Whitlock," I said with a huge smile.

"Noah? That's a funny name for a girl." Mason commented from where he was settled in Edward's arms.

"I think it's adorable, especially with the middle name Genevieve." Bella said giving Alice a big smile. Alice gave the baby to Esme and she started cooing to her new granddaughter.

My mom started cooing over Noah with Esme before Carlisle took her from them.

"She has my eyes." Carlisle chuckled when she opened her eyes and nuzzled closer to him. My dad was the next person to hold her and she clutched onto his shirt. It was pretty cute.

"I have the cutest niece in the world." Rosalie was holding Noah now and she kissed her forehead and laughed when Noah let out a cute little sneeze.

Noah started wailing and Rosalie handed her to me. She stopped crying and snuggled close to me.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" Both Edward and Emmett asked me and put their hand on my shoulder. I looked back and forth between them and shrugged.

"I just feel like I'm going to have to beat off guys with a stick when she gets older." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm already prepared to hit guys with a bat if they ever come close to Lily." Edward grinned at me and I shook my head in amusement.

"You'd be surprised at how many 'boyfriends' Casey has had before. I nearly cried the first time she told me she had a 'boyfriend'." Emmett said giving me a grin that matched Edwards.

"Ha, nearly cried? You were pretty much sobbing in our bedroom." Rosalie laughed and Emmett turned red and gave her a glare.

"Alright, I think Noah is starting to get tired, so everybody go home and relax. Dr. Kelley already said that everything is in order and we'll be able to bring her home tomorrow." Alice said shooing everyone out of the room.

Once everyone was gone she pulled me down slightly and kissed me.

"I think we're squishing Noah." Alice giggled and kissed me again before moving away and taking Noah from me.

"Do you really think you're going to have to beat off guys with a stick?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"With a mother like you, she's definitely going to be the center of attention." I chuckled and Alice smacked me and rolled her eyes. Noah let out a cry and held onto my shirt.

"See, she wants more attention already." I said with a small smile.

Wow, I can't believe I'm a father now. I hope this isn't as hard as I expect it'll be.

**Bella POV**

"The name Noah is so cute." I commented when we were taking Mason to his bedroom and tucking him in. My parents left a few minutes ago so all the little ones were fed and were already asleep.

"I still can't believe that Alice managed to fracture Jasper's hand." Edward snorted and I rolled my eyes. I changed Mason into his comfy pants and shirt and put him into his bed.

"For a tiny girl she has a lot of strength." I agreed and went to the bedroom before changing my clothes. I'm actually kind of glad that Noah was born a day after Mason instead of on the same day.

"I'm extremely tired right now, so why don't we sleep." Edward kissed my neck and I giggled.

"I don't think you have any intentions to sleep, Mr. Cullen." I said kissing him gently.

"I doubt that you do either, Mrs. Cullen." I giggled when Edward lifted me up and set me down on the bed.

"You're acting like a horny teenager." I said in between giggles and Edward gave me a look before kissing down my chest. He took off my bra and I moaned and pulled him up for a kiss.

I pushed Edward away after a few minutes and put my shirt back on.

"Edward, do you want any more kids?" Edward froze and just stared at me.

"I honestly don't know, I think I do." He shrugged and sat against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm sorry about the random question; it's just that after seeing Alice have her first baby, I'm wondering if we should have any more kids."

"Bella, even when we were in college you talked about wanting a big family. If I remember correctly you wanted seven kids, four boys and three girls." Edward chuckled and pulled me close to him.

"You're right, I do want a big family. But let's wait a while to expand our family." I turned around and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled closer to him before falling asleep. Surprisingly, I dreamed about my future; with Edward and our seven kids, four boys and three girls.

**I thought that was a cute place to end the chapter :) This chapter was only about 3,500 words, so I'm sorry if it was too short! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I'm sure you are all getting tired of my excuses (and that's okay!) If you are mad at me please take it out on me, maybe it'll make me understand how much you hate my updating schedule! I know that a majority of this chapter was in Jasper's point of view, but I thought you would want to know how Jasper felt about becoming a father and seeing his first daughter come into the world (that there is a little hint that there are more daughters to come :D). What did you guys think about the name Noah Genevieve? I know that Noah is a boy's name, but I think it's adorable as a girl's name as well. I would LOVE to get some review for this chapter, just so I know you all still read this story :) I would love to know what you thought of the chapter! Until next time, my fellow fanfictorians.**


	11. Chapter 9

When I woke up I realized I was in the nursery sitting down in the rocking chair with Nate sleeping in my lap. Nate was making cute little sounds every few seconds and I smiled when he yawned. I got up and put him back into his bassinet. The moment I was about to walk out of the room Tate started crying.

The babies were only three weeks old and I knew that it would take a while for them to sleep through the night but they would constantly wake up and start crying. I sighed and was about to pick up Tate when Edward walked into the room and lifted him up before I could.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Go sleep." I nodded and went to the bedroom before plopping down on the bed and getting comfortable. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning.

When I was almost asleep I felt Edward get back in bed and pull me closer to him. I yawned and turned around to face him before giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled, resting my head on his chest. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead before starting to stroke my hair. I fell asleep quickly and hoped that the babies wouldn't wake up again until at least seven o'clock.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up again this time I was in bed and Mason was cuddling with me. Edward wasn't in bed so I assumed he was in the nursery with the babies. I got out of bed and covered Mason with the blankets before going to the bathroom. Once I was freshened up I changed into jeans and a comfortable shirt before going to the nursery.

I saw Edward cradling Lily and Tate in his arms and walking around the room and they looked so adorable. Edward was very attached to our little princess; he had always wanted a daughter. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and he turned around and smiled at me before leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Mason is asleep in our bed…did you bring him there?" I asked, lifting up Nate from his bassinet when he started fussing. He settled down once he was in my arms and started rooting after a couple minutes. I chuckled and adjusted my clothes so I could feed him.

"Nope, when it was around six o'clock he came into the bedroom and woke me up to tell me he wanted to sleep with us." Nate slowly closed his eyes in my arms and continued eating. I stroked his cheek and he scrunched up his nose for a moment before relaxing again.

"Mason hasn't slept with us since he was really tiny…" The last time he slept with us was probably before he was a year old. Maybe he was scared of the dark or something. Nate stopped eating and I burped him before putting him back into his bassinet. I took Tate from Edward and he quickly latched on and started eating as well.

"Maybe he couldn't sleep." Edward shrugged. He put Lily back into her bassinet before changing Nate's diaper. Tate was awake now and staring up at me while he ate. He had the cutest eyes in the entire world.

"Hi sweetheart," I cooed, Tate closed his eyes slowly and fell back to sleep. The babies were usually sleeping about fifteen hours a day. One Tate was done eating I burped him, changed his diaper and put him into his bassinet. I lifted up Lily and began feeding her.

"Edward, I'm going shopping with the girls today and Jasper and Emmett are coming over while we're gone. All of the kids will be with you guys." Edward glanced over at me and nodded. Lily finished eating and I changed her diaper before putting her back in her bassinet. Edward pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was feeling pretty hungry. When I looked at the clock in the kitchen I saw that it was now almost eight o'clock. I grabbed the eggs that were in the fridge and started making batter for pancakes. Edward walked into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate chips from the pantry before putting the bag down by the stove top. I grabbed a pan and after about five minutes I had a small stack of chocolate chip pancake.

"Edward, can you wake Mason up." I continued making pancakes and Edward followed my orders and a few minutes later Edward brought Mason downstairs and put him in a chair. His hair was combed and his clothes were changed. Mason started eating the moment he was seated.

"Momma honey," Mason mumbled with his mouth stuffed with pancake. I giggled when I saw the chocolate on his face and gave him the bottle of honey from the counter. Edward and Mason both liked completely covering their pancakes with crap. I turned off the stove and took two pancakes before getting some fruit from the fridge.

Simon ran into the kitchen a couple seconds later and started bouncing and jumping up on me. I laughed and put my plate down before bending down and ruffling his fur. I filled his food and water bowl before starting to eat my own food. Simon was getting pretty big and furry; we should probably get his fur trimmed soon. I heard my phone ring and went to go get it from where it was charging in the living room.

"Hello?" I knew it was Alice the moment I heard the loud cries in the background. Noah had quite a set of lungs on her, much like her mother. Alice loved Noah a lot, but she really needed to relax a bit. Ali had been going a bit overboard when it came to taking care of her daughter.

"Bella, thank god. Noah has been crying for like an hour. She's already eaten, her diaper is fine, and there is absolutely nothing wrong. Why is she crying so much?" Alice sounded tired and I was happy that we had decided to go out today; she needed a little break from being a parent.

"Have you tried skin to skin contact? Or maybe she wants Jasper?" I went back to the kitchen and started eating again.

"Bella you are a godsend, skin to skin contact worked. Rosalie didn't answer her phone and I got so upset!" I heard Noah fussing and Alice hummed softly until she calmed down again.

"Rosalie always answers her phone." Maybe her cell phone wasn't charged? I don't know. I put my plate in the sink once I was done eating and a few minutes later I heard a cry from the baby monitor and I went upstairs to see what happened.

Tate was awake and crying softly. I held my phone with my shoulder and lifted him up. Tate stopped crying after being held for a minute and he nuzzled closer to my body. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Tate's hair was all fuzzy and soft right now, it kind of looked like Edward's hair because it was sticking up everywhere.

"I know…anyways thank you, and I'm sorry for bothering you, bye Bella." Alice said happily before disconnecting. Tate closed his fist on my shirt and snuggled closer to my body. I moved him back into his bassinet and covered him with a blanket before going back downstairs.

"Mason, Uncle Emmett and Jasper are coming over later." Edward said lifting Mason out of his chair and carrying him over to the sink so he could wash his hands. Once they were done I rinsed all the plates and put them into the dishwasher.

"Daddy, can I play on the trampoline?" Mason asked once he was back on the ground. Edward chuckled and nodded and Mason quickly ran straight to the backyard. Mason was definitely getting faster and more active. He liked running around everywhere.

"Do you think Mason is still mad at us for the birthday thing?" I blurted out, turning to Edward. He just looked at me for a second. It had been making me feel bad this whole week, Mason didn't seem very happy that his brothers and sister had been born. I was aware that I hadn't spent much one on one time with Mason since the triplets were born.

"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't hurt himself." I said, kissing Edward on the cheek before going outside to the backyard. Mason was jumping on the trampoline so I kicked off my shoes in the grass and jumped on with him. He smiled when he saw me and giggled loudly when I plopped down onto the trampoline, shooting him slightly into the air.

Mason jumped up and down for a couple minutes and then he finally sat down in my lap and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, I missed spending time like this with Mason.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you very much right?" I glanced down at him and he had this concentrated look on his face. He looked very much like Edward in that moment. Mason is pretty much a mini version of his father. I remember the day that he was born; before I gave birth I had been getting stressed out a lot about becoming a mother and I felt so huge and unattractive so Edward said he would take me out for a date.

I was eight and a months pregnant at the time and my contractions started the moment we stepped into the restaurant. Everything was so romantic and cute and it really made me feel better, up until the point my water broke on my feet. I'm sure I nearly gave Edward a heart attack when I told him I wanted to finish the date before going to the hospital. Anyways, Edward rushed me back out to the car and Mason came a few hours later.

"I love you too," Mason finally declared, kissing my cheek and hugging me again. I got off the trampoline with Mason in my arms and put my shoes back on before going back inside the house. Mason refused to leave my arms so I just carried him around, he wasn't that heavy. I went upstairs to check on the babies and was glad that all of them were asleep and peaceful.

"I like it when they're quiet." Mason whispered. I laughed and kissed his cheek. Lily started making soft fusses and I rubbed her belly gently. After a few minutes she calmed down and went back to sleep. I put Mason down and covered her with a blanket before kissing her forehead.

"You know, you were this small once." I commented, glancing at Mason. He looked at me as though I was crazy and I laughed and picked him up again before going downstairs. I grabbed his baby book from the living room before sitting down on the couch with him. I opened it up to the first page where there was a picture of him the day he was born.

"That's not me." Mason seemed completely sure that it wasn't him. I smiled and turned the page to show him more pictures. I was planning on adding more pictures to the baby book until Mason turned four. I turned the page and I was surprised to find a loose picture sticking out of the book. I took it out and smiled when I saw the picture.

It was a picture of Edward and me when I had just gotten out of college. Edward and I traveled a lot after college and after we had just gotten married and then we finally settled down here and Edward started the law firm with Emmett and Jasper. This picture was from our trip to Germany, it was an adorable picture of us hugging at a beach. I remember this day, it was the day that I found out I was pregnant with Mason, which was one of the reasons we settled down.

"You look pretty," Mason commented glancing down at the picture in my hand. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Mason giggled and turned to kiss me on the cheek before turning back to the picture. He took the picture I had in my hand and looked at it for a few seconds.

"That's me and your daddy. That was the day I found out that you were in my belly." Mason furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and finally frowned, turning to me and cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy. Speaking of curious puppies, Simon walked into the living room and jumped up next to me on the couch.

"Why was I in your belly, did you eat me?" I chocked on my spit at that statement and I heard Edward laughing from where he was currently sitting in the study. His study was conveniently connected to the living room. I put the picture back where it was and turned the page again.

When I heard crying from the baby monitor I gave the book to Mason to look at and then I went upstairs. When I opened the door to the nursery I saw that Nate was awake and he was wiggling around and fussing. I lifted him up and rubbed his back gently, he wouldn't stop crying so I went downstairs to Edward's study and gave him to Edward.

"He wanted his daddy," I cooed when Nate settled down in Edward's arms and went back to sleep. Edward rubbed Nate's back gently and kissed his forehead. It was so cute to see Edward interact with the babies. He was so comfortable holding them and being with them.

"Bella, we haven't spent any time together in the past two weeks." Edward stood up with Nate on one arm and he kissed me gently. I smiled and pushed him away before taking Nate and going back upstairs to put him back into his bassinet. I left the room once he seemed comfortable and went back downstairs to Mason.

"Mommy, who's that?" Mason asked turning to me and pointing at a picture. I glanced down and realized it was a picture of Mason with my dad when he didn't have his mustache. I laughed at the fact that Mason didn't recognize him.

"That's Grandpa Charlie sweetheart, he just doesn't have a mustache." Mason giggled and gave me a smile. I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair and he went to the next page. I heard the doorbell ring after a couple minutes and I knew it was probably Alice or Rosalie.

I got up to answer the door and the moment it was open Alice ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. I laughed and patted her head before getting her off me. Jasper was holding Noah in a baby carrier and I saw that she was fast asleep and very calm.

"How have you guys been? Being new parents must be hard." I closed the front door and five seconds later Mason ran to Alice and crashed into her. Alice chuckled and lifted him up with a little grunt. Mason wasn't very heavy at all.

"Hi Auntie Ali," Mason kissed her cheek and Alice bounced him in her arms and did the same. The doorbell rang again after a minute and Rosalie walked into the house carrying Nic without even waiting for me to open the door.

Emmett was carrying Casey and she was hanging on him like a monkey and giggling loudly. Mason immediately got out of Alice's arms and told Casey and Henry that they could all play on the trampoline. All three kids were in the backyard before anyone could say a word. Emmett put Nic down on the carpet in the living room and sat down on the floor and watched him play. Nic was already eight months old, he was growing so fast!

"Alright, we should probably go now." Alice declared. I went to the bedroom to grab my purse and cell phone and we left the house. It took a little while to drag Alice away from Noah and I had to remind Edward that I had pumped milk in the fridge for when the babies got hungry.

"I can't believe how big Nic is now." I sat down in the passenger seat of Rosalie's car and she pulled out of the driveway once Alice was comfortable in the backseat. Rosalie had this look on her face and Alice and I just stared at her for a few minutes.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?" Rosalie asked, quickly glancing at the both of us. I shrugged and Rosalie rolled her eyes and returned he gaze to the road. I knew she was hiding something from us but I wouldn't pry.

"Nic is getting pretty big. He started teething last week and his gums have been really sore so he's crying a lot." Rosalie said after a couple minutes.

"I remember when Mason was teething, he was crying all the time and he even got a fever." I commented. We got to the mall after a couple minutes and Rosalie parked her car. I was getting more and more curious as to what secret she was keeping.

I ignored the curiosity and we all got out of the car and started walking into the mall. The first store we went into was a clothing store and Rosalie immediately started looking for new pants.

"I hate my postpartum body, I have a gut." Alice complained with a pout. I laughed at her expression and she gave me a glare that shut me up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I poked her cheek.

"Alright, guys, I need to tell you something." Alice and I both shifted our attention to Rosalie, who looked a little nervous. I immediately wondered if something bad happened…it's entirely possible.

"Emmett and I are…."

**Yay for cliffhangers! Can any of you guys guess what Rosalie is about to say? Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. My schedule has been so filled up that I kind of just forgot about all my fanfictions. I know this chapter was only about 3,000 words and I do apologize for not making it longer. I will really try to improve my updating habits and I know I've made a few empty promises before, so this time I am not going to promise anything! Anyways, school starts in a week and I am definitely not looking forward to it! I hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I would love it if you guys left a review. Reviews really make me feel good inside (although I hope no one leaves me a flame). Goodbye!**


End file.
